Las dos caras del terror
by LIBRA-ARKANA
Summary: luego de esa noche tormentosa, los gemelos han crecido, ahora se darán cuenta de que los miedos y las pesadillas se pueden volver una espantosa realidad, el hombre sin rostro los asecha y arrastra un oscuro pasado que puede afectar a la familia. que pasa cuando el miedo sobrepasa tu entendimiento?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, queridos lectores n.n aquí les traigo otra de mis creaciones que no pude evitar plasmar en mi pc jaja, aclaro que es de "terror" según yo xp tiene algo de comedia y porque no? Un poquito de romance, mm casi nada, pero eso será más adelante, sin nada más que aclarar les invito a leer y dejar un review.

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece: Saint Seiya es de Masami Kurumada.

**Para los que ya leyeron: Slenderman, el valor viene en envases pequeños n.n sus reviews me inspiraron ;) **

**Las dos caras del terror cap1: Presas del miedo.**

Nunca sabrás que tan oscuro y aterrador puede ser un bosque hasta que un monstruo salido del averno te persiga a media noche o peor aún… podrías topártelo a plena luz del día.

El pequeño Aioros, de tan solo diez años de edad podría haber tenido un viernes común y corriente, podría haber hecho su tarea y disfrutar de un hermoso fin de semana con su abuelo y sus dos hermanos, podría haberse evitado el suplicio de tener que correr por su vida por una vasta zona boscosa, podría haber escuchado el consejo de su hermano mayor Sísifo de no hacer cosas imprudentes como cortar camino por el bosque en vez de esperar a que él pasara a recogerle, pero todo eso era cosa de una realidad que para Aioros, en esos momentos ya no existían; una traviesa raíz se encargó de interrumpir su ya desesperada carrera, el chiquillo se levantó como pudo, pero nuevamente volvió a tropezar, esta vez no por una rama…asustado y con los pantalones mojados, el chico se dio vuelta y lo que vio hizo que el nudo en su garganta se desarmara por última vez…

-**SÍSIFO!**

SEIS AÑOS DESPUÉS

Al principio solo se trataba de él, nadie más que él de pie en medio de un fondo oscuro con una única luz sobre su cabeza, completamente solo en medio del silencio que le taladra los oídos.

Hasta que.

-_Papá…Papá…Mamá no despierta…No despierta!_

El eco apenas audible de esa vocecita infantil desaparece y es remplazada por el recuerdo de sus propios gritos.

-_Integra…Integra?...INTEGRA!INTEGRA!_

Luego el sonido de un electrocardiógrafo dejando de funcionar…

Sus ojos se abren de golpe ante aquel sonido que resulto ser la alarma de su despertador. Se sienta pesadamente sobre la cama cubriéndose la cara con una mano y deslizándola simultáneamente hacia arriba, echándose hacia atrás su larga cabellera azul.

-¿Hu?-un olor se introduce en su nariz, un suculento aroma a huevos con tocino y pan tostado; solo hay dos posibles razones por las que exista ese olor tan temprano, pero… es muy temprano ¿no se supone que las razones deberían estar durmiendo?

Extrañando toma el despertador cuadricular del tocador junto a su cama y en entonces que termina de despertar ante la sorpresa que se ha llevado al ver la hora.

COCINA, PLANTA BAJA

Dejo de freír al escuchar la alarma de su reloj digital.

-Y baja en: cinco, cuatro, tres, dos…-se escucharon pasos al final de la escalera-Uno.

-Vaya, veo que madrugaron-Aspros entro a la cocina acomodándose el saco-Muy bien ¿Quién cambio mi alarma?

-Necesitabas dormir-dijo saga quien serbia el desayuno respondiendo con ello a la pregunta de su padre-Ya está.

-Iré por los vasos-Kanon se levantó del banquillo que había ocupado para hacer el licuado de mango que tanto le gustaba, se acercó a la alacena y bajo tres vasos para malteada, los puso sobre la barra y volvió a su lugar con la misma naturalidad con la que se había puesto de pie.

Saga procedió a llevar los platos a los respectivos lugares, Kanon le alcanzo los cubiertos y los acomodo de igual manera, mientras que Aspros no se había movido del lugar en donde estaba, solo seguía con la mirada a sus jóvenes autómatas de doce años. Saga fue el primero en sentir la mirada pesada de su padre.

-¿Qué?-soltó al verse observado.

-No, nada-respondió su padre con soltura y una mueca de agrado en su rostro, mientras en sus adentros se preguntaba ¿en qué momento habían crecido tanto? Y ¿En dónde habían quedado aquellos bultitos de alegría a los que tenía que perseguir de aquí allá? Los mismos por los que desde hacía años se levantaba dos horas antes para prepararles el desayuno, arreglar la casa y que alistaba para llevar al colegio y así poder irse a trabajar, para después volver por ellos y encontrarse con un regalo nuevo o una carita feliz en sus cuadernos, señal de haber presentado un buen trabajo.

Ahora que los veía, se daba cuenta de que ya no tenían seis años, sin duda extrañaría esos tiempos el resto de su vida, sin embargo se sentía orgulloso de ellos y satisfecho con su trabajo como padre soltero ya que a pesar de no tener una madre amorosa, sus dos hijos habían crecido sabiendo lo que eran los valores, los sentimientos y las buenas intenciones.

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuándo deje de ser el cocinero?

-Creo que desde que rostizaste el pavo de la navidad pasada.

Soltó Kanon haciendo memoria y no tenía que esforzarse, sería difícil olvidar ese olor a carbón y el humo negro acumulado en la cocina. Tan solo de acordarse el menor no pudo reprimir una leve risilla, misma que contagio a su hermano quien no pudo disimularla mejor.

-La receta estaba mal escrita-soltó ofendido el hombre mientras tomaba su lugar en la barra-Yo no dudo de mis dotes culinarios, quien escribió ese libro puso mal el tiempo que el pavo debía estar en el horno.

-Claro, culpemos al libro-dijo por lo bajo Saga ganándose una mirada de "no me simpatizas" por parte de su padre.

-Mejor damos las gracias ¿Qué les parece?-propuso Aspros antes de que lo siguieran atacando.

COLEGIO SECUNDARIO BENNU 7:00 AM

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la escuela, un reluciente Lexus LS430 de color negro, las puertas traseras se abrieron y los chicos bajaron con las mochilas ya puestas.

-Pasare por ustedes un poco más tarde, no se vallan ¿de acuerdo?-inquirió su progenitor con seriedad atendiendo a sus dos hijos, no era que Aspros fuera "una mamá gallina" lo que menos quería era hostigar a los chicos y menos hacerles creer que no se fiaba de ellos, pero desde su punto de vista era su deber como padre cuidar de ellos, sus responsabilidades terminarían cuando los muchachos cumplieran la mayoría de edad, claro que estaría ahí para ellos toda su vida y eso nadie podía negárselo, había hecho una promesa y así se pusiera el mundo patas arriba la iba a cumplir.

-Oye Papá-Saga se asomó al interior del auto por la ventana del copiloto-Vendrás al juego mañana?

Aspros lo pensó un momento, aunque llevaba pensándolo desde el sábado, no quería dañar los sentimientos de su hijo dándole una negativa, pero tenía un mundo de trabajo esperando por él y unas cuentas que necesitaba cubrir aunque esas si las podía dejar para después, pero el reporte y la junta, esas si eran de prioridad, dejo de cavilar y con faz sin expresión poso sus orbes sobre los de su hijo y le dijo:

-Saga…-el muchacho ya oía el "Lo siento" en su cabeza-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo-declaro afable el mayor recibiendo a cambio unos jades brillantes y una sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Era solo una simple junta, una de tantas a las que nunca faltaba y que nunca tenían nada importante, no haría ninguna diferencia el que asistiera o no, el reporte podía entregárselo temprano a su compañero y asistir al juego de béisbol sin remordimientos, para él su vida familiar estaba por encima de todas las cosas, ese par era lo primero y lo último en lo que el detective pensaba.

-Gracias pa, no te defraudare-prometió Saga totalmente entusiasmado antes de apartarse del auto.

-Que tengas buen día!-exclamo Kanon a medida que el carro avanzaba, al perder de vista el vehículo ambos decidieron que ya era hora de entrar al colegio, lo bueno con esa escuela era que no era necesario portar un uniforme, para ellos era cómodo ya que así sus compañeros podrían distinguirlos sin problema-Estas listo para batear?

-Completamente.

-Venga, ya es hora de entrar-Kanon se acomodó su mochila de una sola correa y abrió la puerta principal, más las sonrisas de ambos hermanos se esfumaron de sus rostros al ver a media institución murmurando y temblando de miedo, pero no se explicaban ¿Por qué?

-Pero ¿Qué paso aquí?-Saga paseo sus jades por todo el lugar-De pronto todo el mundo está interesado en el diario.

-¿Estarán leyendo creepypastas?

-No juegues, las creepypastas solo están en internet.

-¿Entonces?

-Saga, Kanon!-escucharon una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Kioko!-Kanon fue el primero en darse vuelta-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo que están tan asustados?-cuestiono el gemelo menor a la chica de cabellera marina.

-¿Qué no vieron las noticias?!-los jóvenes levantaron una ceja manifestando su ignorancia-Pues… aquí está la razón!-frente a los ojos de los chicos a pareció un periódico con un encabezado de lo más perturbador.

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE GRECIA 7:45 AM

-"Restos de estudiante son hallados después de seis años"-comenzó a citar el detective detrás del periódico-"El menor Aioros Sagitarius…-al leer el nombre los ojos casi se le salen de sus cuencas-Por todos los… ¿en dónde está Sísifo?!

En la puerta decía: _**DETECTIVE: SÍSIFO SAGITARIUS**_

Aspros estaba de pie frente a la puerta era la primera vez que eta estaba cerrada en su totalidad estando el oficial dentro, porque estaba ahí adentro y él lo sabía, de igual forma puso su mano en la manija, de repente noto que era el foco de atención de todo el departamento y restándole importancia y con toda la seriedad que en su cara podía haber Aspros abrió la puerta y entro cerrándola tras de si.

-Seis años…-escucho murmurar al hombre que le daba la espalda desde su cómodo sillón-Seis…m…venditos años buscándolo, Aspros…-la voz se Sísifo sonaba bastante entrecortada, pero serena o al menos era lo que Sísifo pretendía.

-Sísifo…

El sillón giro de repente y Aspros vio a su compañero aferrarse al borde de su escritorio-Mi abuelo lo busco hasta el cansancio, era un oficial retirado y lo busco hasta que se le fue el último aliento y tú lo sabes Aspros…-el castaño podía sentir como el nudo que más bien parecía una piedra subía y bajaba en su garganta-El nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrarlo…y…y…yo tampoco.

-Sísifo…deja de…

-Por favor Aspros… Se que debí hacerme la idea desde hace mucho, fui un idiota al creer que lo encontraría con vida, pero es que…-el chico apretó los ojos.

-Sísifo!-le llamo la atención el otro haciéndole levantar la mirada-Deja de reprimirte y llora de una buena vez-le hablo con voz seria y compasiva al mismo tiempo-¿Qué crees que no se cuánto tiempo llevas reprimiéndote y aguantando las ganas de llorar? Ya pasaron seis años! Llevas bastante tiempo siendo fuerte Sísifo, por ti, por tu padre y por tu hermano menor, mereces llorar todo lo que quieras nadie te vera débil-Aspros veía como a su compañero le temblaba el labio-Sísifo, si no desbaratas ese nudo en tu garganta te ahogaras en tu propia amargura, ¡te lo digo por experiencia!

-Aspros…-el hombre se acercó a su par y se detuvo al otro extremo de la mesa-Aspros!-el muchacho se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo y rompió en un desgarrador llanto que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando salir.

-Ya…Ya…Tranquilo… Llora lo que tengas que llorar-decía el peli azul mientras abrazaba a su amigo y le palmeaba la espalda.

-¿Por qué él?... ¿Quién tendría tan poco corazón?!

-Solo un monstruo Sísifo, pero te prometo que vamos a dar con ese infeliz y le haremos pagar por ello-el hombre frunció el ceño-Dejare que uses mi revolver si llegamos a necesitarlo.

-No…-Sísifo dejo de llorar-A ese lo dejare que se pudra en la cárcel…Solo quiero saber ¿Quién es?...

SECUNDARIA BENNU

-Slende que?-soltó Saga confundido-¿Slenderman? ¿Te volviste Shaka?!

-No lo digo yo; es un rumor que escuche. Tú sabes que yo no creo en esas cosas, eso fue un asesinato y punto, además estamos hablando del hermano de Aioria esto no es un juego.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan tontos para pensar en algo así? Eso es una leyenda urbana, ni siquiera saben si es real, pero cambiando el tema… ¿Cómo esta Aioria?

El rubio dejo escapar un suspiro pesado-¿Cómo quieres que este? Pase a verlo antes de venir y, se podría decir que se lo esperaba, pero igual está muy afectado, después de todo él siempre estaba con Aioros.

-Perder a un hermano…-saga se cruzó de brazos sobre su pupitre y apoyo en ellos su mentón-No quiero ni imaginar lo terrible que puede ser.

-No te preocupes Saga-le sonrío Shaka-Kanon se sabe cuidar bien.

Al final del día, los estudiantes estaban listos para volver a casa, los pasillos del colegio se llenaron de jóvenes que iban y venían, algunos aprovechaban para tomar agua y otros para ir al baño, por ejemplo Kioko que se había llenado las manos de lodo en su clase de botánica, pero la niña de once no contaba con que al salir se encontraría con cierto grupito de busca pleitos, tres chicos para ser exactos.

-Pero miren que tenemos aquí, una chica linda-espeto sardónico Queen al interceptar a Kioko a la salida del baño de damas.

-Con permiso-Kioko trato de ser amable, pero él no la dejo pasar-Queen déjame salir-ella lo miro molesta.

-Mira Queen, sabe tu nombre!-se burló Valentine-Y mira! Parece que se molestó.

-Que pasa niña? A no! Tu nombre es Kioko verdad?-dijo Pharaoh acercándose más a ella-Te importa si jugamos contigo un rato?-el chico le quito la mochila-A ver… ¿Qué habrá por aquí?-como si fuera un tesoro el chico saco triunfal un cuadernito algo peculiar.

-Devuélvemelo! Eso es mío!-Kioko intento quitárselo, pero Pharaoh lo levanto mientras Queen y Valentine le tapaban el paso a la chica-"El guerrero de bronce" déjame adivinar ¿esta es tu letra?-las risas sonoras no tardaron en estallar-JAJAJAJA Escribes? Escribes un ridículo cuento?! Jaja

De un momento a otro la moral de Kioko se fue hasta el fondo, se sentía humillada, ese cuadernillo era como su diario privado narrado en novela, una fantástica novela en donde algunos personajes presentaban dificultades similares a la suya, era solo de ella y ahora, esos brabucones la habían hurtado.

-¿Por qué no te deshaces de esa basura, Pharaoh?-le sugirió Queen con mirada ladina.

-No! Es mío, dámelo ya!-Kioko trato de zafarse del agarre de los otros dos, pero no hizo más que retorcerse y fue ahí que le entro la desesperación al ver a Pharaoh arrancar las hojas de su libreta-¿Qué haces?! No!

-Oye Pharaoh! La pasta también!-le mando Valentine.

-Como digas!

-Suéltenme!

Las burlas no cesaban y las hojas salían desperdigadas por todos lados hasta que…

-Déjenla en paz!-ese era Kanon que se había apresurado al escuchar a su amiga desde el otro pasillo, justo cuando iba a buscar a Saga a su salón.

-Kanon!-espeto ella esperanzada, esa bolita podría ganarle a Kanon por un año o dos, pero su altura era equiparable y por lo tanto lo compensaba.

-Kanon? El sujeto del taller de carpintería?-articulo Queen al reconocerlo-Te alegras de ver a se enclenque?

-He dicho que la dejen tranquila-les hablo con voz autoritaria-Ella es una chica, deberían ser más considerados, trio de animales-gruñó el niño.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste, enclenque?-Valentine le atravesó con la mirada, pero Kanon ni se inmuto.

-Necesitas que te laven las orejas, animal?-remato el chico con esa sonrisa comprometedora y burlesca que le caracteriza.

-Me parece que estás buscando problemas, enano-Pharaoh boto la libreta y se trono los dedos.

-Estamos de la misma estatura, por si no te has dado cuenta-Kanon se saco la mochila y la boto a un lado.

-Piensas pelear conmigo? ¿de verdad?

-Primero me encargare de ti, después de los otros dos, a menos que como ya les dije, dejen ir a Kioko en paz.

-Bien, como digas-Valentine y Queen soltaron a la niña-Será más divertido darte una paliza que molestar a una mocosa ridícula-concluyo el de cabellera rosa pálido.

-Kioko-le llamo Kanon, la chica que recogía sus pertenencias volteo a verlo-Vete de aquí.

-Pero Kanon! Ellos son tres y tú…

-Estaré bien Kioko, solo vete.

Sin ningún argumento con el cual objetar Kioko abrazo su mochila y se alejó, estaba consciente de que Kanon no era ningún enclenque, pero sabía cómo se las gastaban esos tres, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar a Saga, mientras tanto Kanon se las tendría que arreglar solo.

En el pasillo donde estaba Kanon, Pharaoh ya se le había echado encima, pero el peli azul no hizo más que meterle el pie para hacerlo caer, Valentine se apresuró a agarrar al chico por detrás para intentar hacerle una llave, pero bueno, tal vez olvido que el chico era hijo de un policía, por ende sabia defenderse bien, puede que el primer intento no diera resultado, pero Queen tomo a Kanon por los pies y comenzó a arrastrarlo.

-Tonto, eso es lo último que debes de hacer!-Kanon soltó uno de sus pies y le dio una patada en la entrepierna al chico que lo soltó de inmediato, pero la cosa no paro ahí, como Kioko había dicho, ellos seguían siendo tres, llego un momento en el que Pharaoh y Valentine sujetaron a Kanon y como un muy buen desquite Queen empezó a golpearlo en el estómago.

-¿Querías hacerte el héroe no?!-a Kanon se le doblaban las rodillas-Eso de defender a las chicas es cosa del pasado imbécil!-pero Kanon se negaba a ponerlas en tierra, justo en ese momento iba llegando Saga que nada más vio como tenían a su hermano se le subieron los sumos a la cabeza.

-Hey tú!- todos voltearon a ver al recién llegado-Las peleas son de uno contra uno!-exclamo el gemelo mayor abalanzándose contra Pharaoh y así siguió la pelea hasta que un par de maestros que venían de salida decidieron separarlos.

Mientras tanto Aspros ya estaba próximo a la escuela cuando escucho la radio instalada en su auto.

-**Detective?**

-Aquí Aspros a central ¿ocurre algo? Cambio.

-**Detective, aquí central nos acaban de informar de un incidente en la secundaria Bennu, usted es el más próximo, se solicita su ap…**

**-**Copiado, voy en camino, fuera-_por favor que no sea nada grave-_el detective entro casi corriendo al lugar, bueno, si, entro corriendo.

-Señor Aspros, sabia, estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo enviarían a usted- lo recibió la directora Artemisa, el policía la miro como no entendiendo la cosa-Acompáñeme por favor.

-Pero, me llamaron porque había problemas.

-Si, así es y mi problema está aquí-la mujer hizo un ademan indicándole al policía que se asomara por la ventanilla de la puerta para que viera al interior, Aspros no lo podía creer. En el interior Kanon se sobaba el estómago se ponía una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, mientras que Saga tenía el labio partido y un moretón en un pómulo, miro a los otros chicos, había uno al que claramente le habían tirado un par de dientes, otro en el mismo estado que Saga y el ultimo, bueno, ese se sobaba la parte baja.

-Sus hijos son un problema, señor Géminis.

-Aguarde un momento directora, antes de que me diga nada sobre mis hijo, me gustaría saber ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le atajo el hombre no muy contento-Mis hijos no son del tipo problema, seguro todo este zipizape tiene una explicación.

-Una pelea escolar, ¿Qué otra explicación quiere?

-Ya entrevisto a los muchachos?

-Ninguno a querido hablar conmigo, señor.

-Porque saben que no les creería, y que sugiere? Lo único que se es que los chicos Géminis empezaron el alboroto.

-Eso esta por…

-¿Me quieren decir que está pasando aquí?-interrumpió una voz nueva.

-Radamanthis.

-Hola Aspros-los hombres se saludaron de mano-Vaya forma de reunirnos no?

-Prefiero aquí que en un incendio.

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos-indico la directora al ver llegar al único que faltaba, a Lune.

-Disculpen señores-saludo el hombre-Vengo por mis sobrinos, Queen y Pharaoh-indico a la directora.

Luego de que los adultos hicieran hablar a los chicos y de que estos les dijeran la verdad, llegaron a una conclusión-Jovencitos, en esta institución el bullying es algo que no se tolera, así que: Queen, Valentine y Pharaoh como aún tengo esperanzas de que no se repita otra vez, estarán suspendidos tres días y también harán trabajo comunitario entre clases-los menores vieron a sus mayores que parecían aplastarlos con la mirada.

-Les espera una muy buena reprimenda jovencitos-Lune se llevó a sus sobrinos.

-Tú y yo hablaremos muy seriamente Valentine, a tu madre no le gustara nada este asunto, tenlo presente-le hablo serio Radamanthis a su único hijo y este trago grueso antes de salir de la oficina de la directora.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos-Artemisa vio a los gemelos con indiferencia-No puedo suspenderlos, principalmente a ti Kanon, reconozco que fue considerado de tu parte ayudar a tu compañera y a ti Saga por apoyar a tu hermano, esos tres ya son bien conocidos en mi oficina, pero deben entender que las cosas no se resuelven con violencia.

-Si, señora-soltaron al unísono con la cabeza gacha. Pocas veces Artemisa veía esas muestras de respeto en su gremio estudiantil, lo cual la hizo suavizar su temperamento.

-Dos días de trabajo comunitario, ayudaran al señor Krishna a reacomodar el almacén de la escuela ¿entendido?

-Si directora-repitieron cual soldaditos.

-Bueno, retírense y gracias señor Géminis por venir y lo siento si dije que sus hijos eran un problema, me retracto-se disculpó ella-Seguro su madre los educa muy bien en casa.

-Seguro que si, con permiso-dijo con orgullo, como si hubiera alguien más a lado suyo, después se retiró.

Ya estando en el auto Aspros encendió el motor y sin decir nada se puso en marcha, los chicos iban en la parte trasera, el mayor en la izquierda y el menor en la derecha perdido en el camino.

-¿Estas molesto Papá?-se aventuró a preguntar Saga un poco cohibido.

-No, al contrario, pero tampoco me parece eso de que lo arreglen todo a golpes.

-Pero si tú dijiste…

-Solo si es estrictamente necesario o tu vida depende de ello-se le adelanto su padre-La mayoría de las cosas que les enseño son para defenderse en situaciones de alto riesgo, pudieron lastimar a alguien muy seria mente.

-Como Kanon a Queen?-se rio Saga al recordar como el chico se sobaba la entrepierna.

-Si,jajaja, bueno, no exactamente.

Kanon, no iba tan entrado en la plática como su padre y su hermano, más sin embargo sonrío, estaba muy ocupado viendo el frondoso paisaje por la ventana cuando…

-H!-el chico se apartó de la ventana al momento de ver una figura alta y negra a lo lejos pasar entre unos altos pinos-_Tranquilo Kanon, te estas sugestionando._

_-_¿Verdad que si Kanon?-rio nuevamente Saga.

-AA, si por supuesto-dijo algo nervioso.

-¿Te ocurre algo, hijo?-miro Aspros desde su retrovisor.

-No, nada, todo está bien-aseguro el chico, tratando de controlar sus nervios y de convencerse de que no había visto lo que había creído ver.

-Ya viste lo que hay en tu ventana, Kanon?-apunto Saga con la mirada.

-¿He?!-Kanon volteo rápidamente para toparse con una mariposa blanca en el cristal-Es… es solo una mariposa-dijo ya tranquilo.

-Nunca había visto una con un diseño semejante, es muy curiosa-recalco Saga.

A lo que Kanon respondió con una sonrisa-Si que lo es- sin querer alzo la vista hacia el bosque y esta vez no vio nada, tal vez si había sido su imaginación o… eso que había visto lo estaba viendo…a él.

Continuara…

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto el primer capítulo? Me encantaría saber sus opiniones al respecto, no me fui directamente al terror por ser un cap. Piloto, pero les prometo un poco más de suspenso, bueno, hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2Juegos de sombras

**Antes de empezar con el siguiente capítulo, muchas gracias por su aceptación y por todos sus reviews, ahora pónganse cómodos y disfruten del suspenso ;)**

**Las dos caras del terror cap2: juegos de sombras**

Por fin era de mañana, los cálidos rayos del sol se escabulleron por la ventana de la habitación de los gemelos que se hallaban en el más profundo de los sueños esperando tranquilamente por una alarma que jamás iba a sonar, no con Aspros ahí para encargarse de ello por supuesto; en efecto, el detective se había tomado la molestia de apagarles la alarma a los chicos mientras ellos dormían, hoy más que nunca necesitaban descansar ya se habían preocupado bastante por él.

Al mayor no le pesaba en lo más mínimo el tener que madrugar luego de haberse pasado toda una noche en vela trabajando, esa era una cosa que le había aprendido a ella, ella que siempre había estado llena de vida, siempre lista para cualquier actividad, siempre con una sonrisa.

Era un día importante, Kanon tenía una exposición para su clase de español, nada complicado en si, pero a los ojos de su padre "entre más fresco mejor" y también estaba el juego de Saga, luego de sacar el cesto de la ropa sucia de su cuarto, Aspros camino hacia la recamara de sus hijos para tomar el cesto de los muchachos, procuro abrir la puerta con cautela para no despertarlos. Al asomarse una mueca divertida surco su rostro.

-No tienes remedio Saga-dijo divertido por lo bajo al ver a Saga tranquilamente dormido a sus anchas boca abajo con las cobijas en el suelo, desde que era un bebe el niño tenía la costumbre de destaparse así hiciera frio o no-Bueno, yo a lo que vine-se dijo a si mismo mientras estiraba el brazo y alcanzaba el cesto ubicado detrás de la puerta. En el proceso aprovecho para echarle un vistazo a Kanon, a diferencia de su hermano que parecía tener un sueño tranquilo, este no parecía tener uno de lo más agradable.

-No…-musito dormido y se removió en su lugar apretando las cobijas, el crio tenía el ceño fruncido y un pequeño rastro de sudor en su frente, eso no agrado mucho a Aspros que ya se debatía entre si despertarlo o no-Papá…-estuvo a punto de despertarlo, pero se vio interrumpido por el incesante llamado en la puerta de la entrada.

-Rayos!-mascullo el peli azul-Kanon…-llamo al menor, pero era bien sabido que de las dos gotas de agua que tenía como hijos, el menor era el que tenía el sueño más pesado-Kanon…-otro intento fallido y la puerta no paraba de sonar-Kanon!...-pero el crio no despertaba, solo hacia muecas incomodas; de repente Aspros no escucho más el llamado en la puerta-Vaya por lo menos…-no alcanzo a terminar la oración ya que al segundo siguiente escucho la bocina de un auto, con oírla una vez ya sabía de quien se trataba, Saga estaba empezando a moverse, Aspros se palmeo la frente, quería despertar a Kanon no a Saga! Sin perder más tiempo se sacó el móvil de su pantalón y lo puso junto a la almohada de Kanon, una vez hecho esto el detective salió disparado a la planta baja.

-¿Y si le grito? Seguramente sigue durmiendo-dedujo Manigoldo rascándose la barbilla-Veamos-el hombre tomo una gran bocanada de aire y justo cuando estaba por pegar el alarido la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe.

-Ni se te ocurra-le advirtió el propietario puntualizando con el índice frente a su cara-Entra y hazme un favor quieres? Necesito que marques a mi teléfono no lo encuentro.-ordeno el hombre para después enfocar su vista en el conductor del camaro azul deportivo estacionado frete a su casa-Sabia que eras tú-en seguida vio a Kardia bajar del vehículo-¿Tienes idea de que hora es?

-Es un asunto importante-se apresuró el otro-¿Los chicos siguen durmiendo?

-Si ¿Por qué?-Aspros cerró la puerta.

-Desapareció otro chico-declaro Kardia sin tanto rodeo-Un compañero de tus hijos creo.

**Cuarto de los gemelos**

El repentino timbre del teléfono junto a su oreja lo despertó de un respingo que lo sentó de repente-Pero qué?!...Manigoldo?-extrañando pulso el botón verde y contesto-¿a…hola?

- _Hora de levantarse enano-_escucho al otro lado de la bocina-_Aguarda un momento… ¡Aspros!-_Kanon tuvo que despegarse el teléfono si quería conservar su tímpano intacto-_¡ya encontré tu teléfono!...bueno chico te dejo, tengo un asunto que arreglar con tu padre, nos vemos-_Manigoldo corto la llamada.

-¿Nos vemos?-para Kanon aquello no tenía sentido, empezando por el hecho de que no tenía idea de cómo o que estaba haciendo el celular de su padre en su habitación y terminando con el ¿Qué hacia el loco de Manigoldo en su casa tan temprano? Hubiera tenido más sentido si se tratara de Sísifo, en fin por lo menos lo despertaron.

-Oye ¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Saga que se estiraba en la cama-Ese tipo sí que tiene buenos pulmones.

-Ni idea-respondió el gemelo poniéndose de pie-¿Descansado?

-Más que tú? Si-Saga se puso las pantuflas y se paró como si nada ante la mirada desconcertada de su hermano-No me mires así, te la pasaste quejándote toda la noche-se defendió-¿Pesadillas?

-No exactamente-le atajo el otro-En realidad…Estuve soñando con mamá-dijo Kanon mirando con nostalgia la fotografía sobre su cajonera-Fue un buen sueño…al menos hasta que apareció esa cosa-el chico torció la boca.

-No me digas ¿Slenderman otra vez?-Saga dejo salir un suspiro cansado-Kanon ya olvídalo ¿quieres?

-Hui si, con lo que me encanta soñar esas cosas-soltó Kanon con la respectiva cantidad de sarcasmo digna de esa mañana-Me voy a bañar, hoy es la exposición y presiento que me tocara decirlo todo a mi solo.

Saga vio a su hermano tomar sus ropas y su toalla-Oye Kanon!-le llamo antes de que entrase al baño.

-¿Bas a entrar?-pregunto aun con la mano en la perilla.

-No, solo quería preguntarte… ¿Qué soñaste exactamente?

El semblante de Kanon se relajó y le dedico una mirada serena a su hermano-No recuerdo mucho-le dijo-Solo recuerdo que estaba solo en el bosque buscándote a ti y a Papá, al principio todo se veía normal, luego el bosque comenzó a secarse y el cielo se oscureció, cuando me di cuenta esa cosa ya estaba detrás de mi y mientras corría pude ver a Papá corriendo por un camino mucho más oscuro que el mío. Lo llame, pero no me escucho-hubo un breve silencio.

-Y luego?-se aventuró Saga al ver que su hermano se había callado de repente.

-Esta es la parte buena de mi sueño-aseguro el chico con la misma serenidad que en el principio-Había un rio en mi sueño y un camino de piedras en él, en la otra orilla pude ver una brillante luz blanca, corrí lo más fuerte que pude hacia ella y cuando esa cosa estaba a punto de alcanzarme…la luz se expandió y una mano delgada salió de ella y tomo la mía suavemente, entonces la vi, era mamá que salía de esa luz y me decía que no tuviera miedo, estaba por abrazarla cuando el teléfono de Papá me despertó; me dijo más cosas, pero ya no las recuerdo.

-Que afortunado-sonrío complacido Saga-Al menos tú has podido soñar con ella, por mucho que lo intento yo no he podido hacerlo-su expresión era un poco dolida-Me gustaría soñar con ella…aunque fuera una vez.

-Aunque fuera una pesadilla?

-Aunque fuera una pesadilla.

-Ya verás que si hermano-le sonrío Kanon para reconfortarlo, abrió la puerta del baño y entro dejando a un Saga pensativo a sus espaldas.

-_¿Cómo será soñar contigo mamá?...-_sonrío para si al hacerse a la idea-_Bueno, por lo menos puedo pensarte y no necesito estar dormido para ello-_el chico se encamino a buscar su ropa y su uniforme de béisbol, hoy era un día importante.

**Secundaria Bennu, momento del juego.**

Los muchachos habían llegado muy animados al campo en compañía de Aspros, les habría gustado invitar a Manigoldo y a Kardia, pero para cuando bajaron estos últimos ya se habían ido, Aspros no había hablado mucho en todo el camino, todavía estaba procesando la información recibida esa mañana.

-¿Te quedaras a ver todo el juego Papá?-la voz de Saga lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-Perdona ¿Qué dijiste?-el detective volcó toda la atención sobre su hijo que ya traía puesto el uniforme del equipo, el típico traje, pero con rayas verdes y las calcetas del mismo color.

-Que si te quedarías todo el juego-repitió Saga.

-Si, no me iré hasta verte ganar-prometió-Ahora anda y anota un jonrón yo iré a las gradas a buscar a Kanon.

El juego fue muy entretenido, el equipo de Saga llevaba la delantera, Kanon estaba muy ocupado animando a Saga desde las gradas, Aspros hacia lo mismo cuando se percataba de que el chico iba a batear, pero mientras no le tocaba jugar el detective no podía evitar pensar en lo que le habían contado esa mañana.

**F/B **

-¿Cómo dices que se llama?-Aspros se sentó en una silla frente a Kardia y Manigoldo que estaban acomodados en el sofá de su sala.

-Aldebarán-repitió Kardia tomando la taza-Desapareció ayer, según sus padres nunca llego a casa.

-Por los papeles que me diste no es de la clase de ninguno de los chicos, debe ser de otro grado, pero dime ¿Para que vinieron conmigo?

-Para que estés alerta Aspros ¿para qué más?-literalmente, Manigoldo se había tomado todo el café de un trago-Tal vez no pertenecían al mismo curso, pero si al mismo taller.

-Carpintería?-el detective ya estaba captando por donde iba la cosa.

-Si, el muchacho está en el mismo taller que Kanon, no queremos sacar conclusiones apresuradas, con todo eso del periódico la gente anda medio paranoica, sospechamos que el crio a de andar por ahí y que tarde o temprano volverá a casa o telefoneara desde un parque de diversiones o algo así, bueno al menos ese es nuestro pensamiento positivo; de no ser así.

-De no ser así ¿Qué?

-Tendrás que andarte con cuidado-repuso Kardia dejando su taza sobre la mesa de centro-Hay algo que no nos han dicho en el departamento, mejor dicho, no nos han querido decir, pero tú sabes, los secretos a voces son los mejor guardados.

-Deja de darle tantas vueltas y dilo de una vez-arremetió serio el oficial.

-Antier, antes de que descubrieran el cuerpo de Aioros, que por cierto no he visto a Sísifo-divagó el griego.

-Antarsis…

-Llamo un hombre para reportar que había visto a alguien merodear por el bosque, si mal no recuerdo se llamaba…

-Krishna-completo el italiano-El conserje de la escuela.

-Si, dijo ver a alguien de camino a casa, dijo que por el follaje y lo rápido de la camioneta no lo distinguió bien, pero que le pareció bastante alto.

-Y por qué no habrían de decirnos? Si hay alguien merodeando deberían notificárnoslo.

-Mi querido amigo, parece que no comprendes la situación-dijo Manigoldo que doblaba una hoja de papel-Por si no te has dado cuenta, vienen las elecciones y el alcalde Dolbar está buscando la reelección, no le conviene un escándalo sobre la inseguridad en estos momentos o si?

-Pero como nos preocupan tus críos decidimos tomarnos la molestia de venir y ponerte al tanto, aunque bueno, se supone que ninguno sabe nada.

-Ayer dijiste que Saga tenía un juego hoy no?-Aspros asintió ante las palabras de Manigoldo-Aspros si yo fuera tú, no les quitaría los ojos de encima.

-Por lo mientras nosotros seguiremos buscando al otro niño-los dos hombres se pusieron de pie-No digas nada a menos que te pregunten, no queremos asustarlos-el griego tomo su chaqueta y se encamino a la puerta.

-Fue un gusto saludarte-dijo Manigoldo imitando a Kardia-A casi lo olvido, tu teléfono lo tiene Kanon, bueno hasta pronto, salúdame a tus críos-se despidió y se fue.

-Si, seguro y… muchachos-ambos hombres se viraron-Gracias por preocuparse.

-Cuando quieras-soltó Kardia antes de subirse a su auto junto a Manigoldo.

**FIN F/B**

El repentino estallido de los aplausos hizo que Aspros volviera al mundo real, al instante volcó su vista al campo en donde vio a Saga arrojar el bate y emprender una veloz carrera por todo el diamante.

-Vamos Saga!-grito Kanon poniéndose de pie sobre su lugar-Corre!

-Tú puedes Saga!-exclamo Aspros imitando a Kanon-Vamos Saga corre! Corre!

El ver a su padre y a su hermano le alentó a correr todavía más fuerte, no podía perder, se imaginó a su madre junto a su hermano, apoyándolo, gritando su nombre con entusiasmo, casi podía oírla decir:

-_Saga, adelante hijo…_

Si es que no la había oído ya.

-_Esta va por ti mamá!_

Poniendo todo de si el muchacho completo la carrera con una velocidad que hizo a su entrenador quitarse las gafas de sol, no se había dado cuenta, pero había volado la pelota fuera del campo, por fin habían ganado.

-SII! ASÍ SE HACE!-vitoreo Kanon.

-ESE ES MI HIJO!-festejo Aspros y todo el mundo alentó el festejo.

En el campo el equipo cargo a Saga que estaba más que contento, primero la exposición de Kanon y ahora el triunfo del juego, sin duda su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ellos.

-Yato!-llamo el entrenador-¿Tienes idea de en donde callo la pelota?

-Si señor, por cerca de los arboles ¿quiere que la traiga?-se ofreció con entusiasmo el chiquillo a lo que el entrenador asintió-Bien, no tardo!

Todo el mundo estaba muy ocupado vitoreando como para percatarse del jovencito que salía del campo y se alejaba para buscar la pelota que afirmaba saber dónde estaba.

-A ver… en dónde estás?-el niño busco con la mirada el artefacto-A JA! Sabía que no te había perdido el rastro!-exclamo al encontrarla, la pelota estaba en un pequeño claro, para llegar a ella Yato tenía que bajar prácticamente por ella y volver a subir y así lo hizo; bajo con cuidado y se agacho para recogerla, pero repentinamente el sol ya no lo ilumino, había una sombra tapándolo, los músculos de Yato se tensaron, su pulso se aceleró y su garganta trago grueso, había algo a sus espaldas…

-**HAAAA!**

Su grito había sido tan desgarrador y tan alto que se alcanzó a oír hasta el campo, no hace falta decir que los aplausos y ovaciones de la gente cesaron de manera abrupta.

-Yato!-atino el entrenador, de un momento a otro Saga se escapó de las manos de sus compañeros con la intención de ir a buscar a su amigo-Saga!-trato de detenerle su entrenador, pero el chico no le escucho, posiblemente Yato se había lastimado, Saga era el líder del equipo no se podía quedar ahí arriba mirando.

Mientras tanto en las gradas a Aspros se le habían erizado los cabellos de la nuca al ver a su hijo salir corriendo hacia el origen del grito que hasta a él le había enchinado la piel, en el acto salió detrás de él.

-Papá! A donde…

-Kanon quédate aquí!-ordeno su padre-No te muevas de este lugar está claro?!

Saga ya estaba por llegar a la zona donde comenzaban los árboles, inesperadamente nació en él la necesidad de caminar-Yato?!-exclamo el muchacho, pero no obtuvo respuesta-Yato, estas bien?!-cada vez se iba aproximando más, ya casi estaba en la orilla del pequeño barranco cuando una mariposa muy parecida a la que había visto en la ventana de Kanon se posó en el tronco del árbol más próximo. Saga tubo un extraño presentimiento, algo le decía que no era buena idea acercarse más, pero recordó que Yato estaba ahí y podría estar herido, así que ignoro ese sentimiento y siguió caminando, pero en cuanto dio un paso, la mariposa movió sus alas, dio otro y la mariposa se volvió a batir sus alas blancas, desde donde estaba, el muchacho alcanzo a ver la pelota que el mismo había volado, quiso dar otro paso cuando algo lo sujeto por la cintura, algo con mucha fuerza que hizo que se le helara la sangre y le palideciera la piel…no podía ser humano.

Continuara…

**N/A: SON LA UNA DE LA MADRUGADA EXACTAMENTE Y POR FIN TERMINE! DIGANME LES GUSTO?! DEJEN SU REVIEW ;) Y NO LOS DEJARE MUCHO TIEMPO EN SUSPENSO JAJAJA OK NO. SOLO PARA ACLAR, LOS GEMELOS TIENEN 12 Y SU PADRE 30 OKI ;) BUENO ME MARCHO, LOS QUIERO CHAO!**


	3. Chapter 3Victima

**Bueno amig s n.n lo prometido es deuda, veo que están muy intrigados por saber de qué o de quien se deben cuidar los gemelos. **

**Para quienes se preocupan por Saga :s no me maten! T0T….7-7 aunque fue raro, desaparece Yato y nadie dice nada, pongo en situación de suspenso a Saga y todos pierden la cabeza xp en fin, la lectura es toda suya.**

**Aclaraciones y de más:**

**Saint Seiya no me pertenece**

**Si, la imagen es totalmente mía xp (los personajes obviamente no) no es la mejor, pero me esforcé**

**Y si n.n me encanta Aspros.**

**Ahora si! A leer!**

**Las dos caras del terror cap3: Victima**

-…!-Saga se quedó tieso, incapaz de mover un musculo siquiera-_¿Qué… que es esto?!-_siendo los ojos lo único que podía mover el chico bajo la mirada al instante, sus orbes jade se abrieron como platos al descubrir unas manos pálidas que le apretaban el estómago.

-_Detente, Saga…-_al oír esa voz tan cerca de su oído sintió como se le enchinaba la piel, no supo cómo, pero pudo virar la cabeza a la altura de su hombro y la bocanada de aire que había tomado al principio en ese respingo se le atoro en la garganta al ver a…

-_Aioros?!..._

No podía creer lo que veía, era imposible, se trataba del mismo Aioros que el recordaba desde los seis años, el mismo chico que le aventajaba por cuatro años y el mismo que había desaparecido hace seis, se trataba del mismo, pero no era el mismo, aunque su apariencia delataba su corta edad, sus mismos diez años, este chico que ahora tenía de trente era completamente diferente, con los ojos opacos y sin brillo, su anterior cabello castaño lucia delgado y podrido, su piel no tenía tinte y tanto sus labios como las pintas de sus dedos tenían una extraña tonalidad azul que resaltaba con la descolorida y desgastada chamarra amarilla del menor, las ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos enmarcaban sus cuencas con un fúnebre gris, Saga lo comprendió rápidamente, estaba en los brazos de un muerto.

-_Si te sigues acercando…-_de repente, algo parecido a un tentáculo negro salió de entre los arbustos y se enredó en el torso de Aioros con firmeza a pesar de que aquellas extremidades carecían de ventosas-_Vendrá por ti…-_concluyo vacíamente Aioros al momento de soltar a Saga quien inmediatamente se fue hacia atrás debido a la fuerza con la que el castaño fue arrebatado hacia el interior del bosque.

-A…Aioros!-aun en el suelo Saga estiro su brazo hacia el otro chico que le miraba con expresión vacía mientras desaparecía en la frondosidad del bosque-_Aioros…_

Como si nada hubiera pasado, el viento soplo levantando las amarillentas hojas caídas de los árboles, meciendo también el azulado cabello del menor que tenía un semblante tal, lleno de terror, con las pupilas temblando en sus ojos abiertos de par en par debido al shok que lo tenía preso; lentamente la imagen del claro se fue desvaneciendo a medida que su cuerpo bajaba hasta que no pudo ver más nada.

-Saga?-Aspros detuvo su carrera abruptamente-Saga!-exclamo el oficial al ver que en efecto, era su hijo el que yacía tendido al borde del pequeño barranco, se apresuró a correr donde estaba el muchacho, se asustó al verlo así de pálido y no solo por eso, el chico estaba helado. Rápidamente, Aspros tomo a su hijo en brazos y al reparar en el claro vio la pelota que inicialmente Yato había ido a buscar, fue entonces que se percató de la total ausencia del menor, la conversación de esa mañana con sus compañeros le vino de repente a la cabeza e instintivamente se llevó una mano a la espalda en donde tenía oculta su arma debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

Con ver la pelota fue suficiente para saber que el chico no estaba ahí, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera solo, estaba seguro de que había algo ahí abajo entonces recordó al sujeto que Kardia y Manigoldo le habían mencionado esa mañana, el mismo que krishna, el conserje de la secundaria, había reportado con anterioridad.

Más allá del claro una figura se movió entre el follaje-¿Yato?!-no obtuvo respuesta y sin titubear saco el arma y apunto al frente cargando a Saga con un solo brazo-¿Qué esperas para salir infeliz?-murmuro Aspros quitando el seguro y con el dedo ya en el gatillo; rebusco con la mirada cuando…

-¿Papá?...-el chico había despertado.

-Saga!-Aspros volcó toda su atención sobre su hijo mayor agachándose hasta el suelo, pero sin bajar el arma-Saga ¿estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-cuestiono el hombre sin alterar su voz, pero con un lógico deje de preocupación-¿Sabes en donde esta Yato?

-Yo…Yo…-el chico se veía confundido, miro a su alrededor tratando de orientarse cuando sus jades volvieron a posarse sobre la misma pelota, fue ahí donde los recuerdos se reflejaron en su memoria haciendo que sus pupilas volvieran a temblar y su respiración se cortara de repente-Papá, tenemos que salir de aquí!-soltó el muchacho alarmado.

Aspros miraba de frente a su hijo quien le daba la espalda al claro, estaba buscando tranquilizarlo cuando miro por encima del hombro del menor la misma sombra, pero en un lugar diferente, pero no más alejado, si no más cerca.

-Hazte a un lado!-exclamo su padre apartándole con un brazo, listo para disparar cuando de repente otro tiro se adelantó al suyo-¿Pero qué?...Sísifo!-atino el hombre al ver al autor del disparo a espaldas de Saga unos metros más atrás.

-Parece que después de todo no llegue tan tarde al juego-dijo quitándose las gafas negras que escondían sus ojos azules del sol-¿Se encuentran bien?-Aspros asintió poniéndose de pie junto con Saga-Será mejor que te lo lleves, yo me ocupare del resto-su par le miro no muy convencido, pero recordó que se trataba de su hijo, no le quedo más que aceptar el consejo de su amigo.

-Ten cuidado Sísifo-fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse con un aturdido Saga caminando bajo su brazo. Caminaban a paso pausado, Saga aún seguía temblando-¿Necesitas que te cargue?-el niño negó con la cabeza gacha, al verlo ladearse Aspros volvió a preguntarle-¿Necesitas que te cargue?

-No…gracias-replico-Puedo caminar solo-de un momento a otro una mariposa paso volando frente al rostro del menor, era la misma que se había posado en el árbol, el crio la miro, extrañamente el animalito le inspiraba una tenue calma.

-Se parece a la que vimos en el auto no?-comento a modo de distracción-Hasta podría decir que es la misma.

-Si, yo diría que es la misma…-concluyo el menor dejándose atraer por el brazo de su progenitor, ya hablaría luego con él, por ahora no era el momento.

A lo lejos Sísifo seguía con la vista fija en los arbustos donde había dirigido el disparo, no había el menor movimiento, pero el detective Sagitarius no se quedaría ahí parado, claro que no, el castaño bajo hasta donde estaba el claro, casualmente no había visto la pelota, hasta que la pateo sin querer.

-¿Y esto? Vaya que Saga tiene buen brazo-el joven se agacho precavidamente con la esperanza de que quien estuviera escondido creyera que estaba distraído, tomo la pelota e hizo como que la miraba cuando descubrió algo que si llamo su atención-"Hola"-cito él al descubrir el aparente 'saludo' con una fluida tinta negra, al igual que con Aspros, Sísifo noto una figura oculta entre unos arbustos, pero en cuanto levanto la vista está pareció desaparecer y de un momento a otro ya estaba en otro lado, Sísifo volvió a seguirle con la mirada ocurriendo lo mismo-Así que estás jugando conmigo…-musito el muchacho con sorna-Bien, entonces yo también jugare contigo-sentencio al reincorporarse con la pelota en mano.

EN EL CAMPO

Kanon estaba trepado en la parte más alta de las gradas buscando a su padre y a su hermano, tenía la tentación de ir buscarlos, pero tenía presente la orden de su padre de no moverse de ahí.

-¿En dónde están?-bufo Kanon, incluso él había escuchado el sonido de la bala desde donde estaba, lo que no lo tenía muy tranquilo-Y… Si voy a buscarlos?-se cuestionó a si mismo dudando de sus propias palabras cuando a lo lejos vio venir a su padre junto a Saga-¡Ahí están!-grito triunfal, pero su alivio desapareció cuando en lugar de ver a tres personas solo vio venir a dos-¿Y Yato?-toda la gente volteo a verlo al oír eso ultimo-¿No se supone que saga lo iri…¡Saga!-a su hermano se le habían doblado las rodillas, sin pensarlo dos veces Kanon bajo corriendo rumbo a la salida del campo.

Mientras tanto, Aspros, ignorando las negativas de Saga, decidió cargar de cuenta nueva a su hijo-Acéptalo hijo, necesitas que te cargue.

-¡Papá!

-¿Kanon?!-detrás del muchacho venia el entrenador junto con el resto del equipo.

-¿Papá que paso?, ¿Saga, estas bien?, ¿en dónde está Yato?-una lluvia de preguntas por parte de su segundo hijo y el resto de los presentes bombardeo al detective que no sabía a qué contestar primero.

-Señor Géminis!-se aproximó la directora con rapidez-¿Qué paso? Escuchamos un disparo ¿En dónde est…

-Directora-le corto el hombre con seriedad-Pídale a los chicos que se retiren, por favor-la mirada pesada del detective detono en ella un mal presentimiento-Es mejor si solo están los padres presentes.

Aspros trato de hacer la cosa sencilla (si le era posible) con Saga en la enfermería en compañía de Kanon era la distracción perfecta para mantener a los menores apartados del campo puesto que tenían curiosidad de saber que le había pasado al mayor de los gemelos.

Les explico de manera tranquila a los padres lo que había pasado desde el momento en que llego con Saga hasta la llegada de Sísifo-Mi compañero ya ha pedido apoyo, muy pronto llegara un escuadrón de búsqueda para localizar a Yato.

-¿Y mientras que?-alego una madre alarmada-La cosa no es dónde está el muchacho, sino el ¿Por qué desapareció?

-Si, vinimos a ver jugar a nuestros hijos no a ver como desaparecen!-replico un padre molesto.

La cosa paso a ser de un momento de preocupación y tensión a un momento de histeria y por más que Artemisa quería controlar la situación simplemente no podía.

-Por favor señores!-la voz grave de Radamanthis acallo los gritos de los demás padres-Conozco a este hombre desde hace quince años y les puedo asegurar que sabe lo que hace, así que les sugiero que se callen y lo escuchen.

-Para usted es fácil decirlo!-bramo llorosa la madre de Yato-No es su hijo el que está perdido!

-Escúcheme señora-volvió a hablar Radamanthis con su voz neutra-Comprendo cómo se siente y aunque no me lo crea estoy tan preocupado como el resto, yo también tengo un hijo por el cual me preocupo y como el jefe de departamento de bomberos se lo difícil que es manejar esta clase de situación y es muy difícil cuando todo el mundo habla sin prestar atención a lo que verdaderamente deberían de oír.

Con estas últimas palabras la mujer no hizo más que guardar silencio y controlar su llanto, el resto de los adultos dejaron de opinar para empezar a escuchar.

-Muchas gracias Radamanthis-el aludido asintió-Bien, ahora que tengo su atención quisiera que me escuchasen…

BOSQUE

Sísifo había corrido al interior del bosque tras el sujeto al cual no había visto bien, le había perseguido hasta perderle el rastro cerca de un riachuelo.

-Maldición!-escupió frustrado el castaño al verse completamente solo-Maldito, pero te voy a encontrar y cuando lo haga-masculló entre dientes-Evitare que más personas pasen lo mismo que yo...-finalmente, se dio media vuelta y se fue, furioso consigo mismo por no haberle podido alcanzar, ignorando por completo que había alguien que le estaba viendo desde lejos.

-Eres de espíritu fuerte jovencito, será divertido ver hasta donde puedes llegar-el hombre de piel oscura y cabellos blancos sonrío dejando a la vista sus colmillos tallados-Ya veremos si tu determinación es tan grande como lo es tu boca-el sujeto revestido con pieles empezó a caminar-Ahora que el demonio ha vuelto, no descansará hasta saciar su sed, no habrá alma inocente que este no devore y mientras las mentes débiles continúen dándole nombre y forma…su miedo crecerá y él se hará más fuerte…

DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE GRECIA-9:30 PM

Había caído la oscura noche y los gemelos estaban por fin en casa, Aspros tenía que estar en el departamento de policía esa noche para rendir su declaración de los hechos y tomar parte en el caso junto con Sísifo así que no se marcharía así nada más, no con un loco suelto por ahí y con sus hijos solos en casa. Así que el detective no vio más remedio que llamar a una 'niñera', pero no cualquier niñera, debía ser alguien de su entera confianza, alguien con quien estuviera seguro de que sus hijos estarían a salvo, alguien como…

-¿Kardia?-Sísifo levando extrañando la vista de su reporte y miro desconcertado a Aspros-¿Es en serio?

-Sí, yo tampoco me la creía, creí que me diría que no por eso de la novia, pero me dijo que no había problema, además…me siento más relajado sabiendo que mis hijos están bajo su cuidado.

-No mientas Aspros, tú estas tranquilo si no eres tú quien cuida de esos niños-comento ameno tratando de aligerar el ambiente, el castaño sabía que su par seguía algo tenso-Pareces una mamá gallina.

-No es miedo Sísifo-se defendió el peli azul igual de serio-Es que hice una promesa, si algo le hubiera pasado a Saga yo…-no quería ni pensarlo, bastante tenía con saber lo cerca que estuvo de perder a su hijo ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él hubiera ido por la pelota en lugar de Yato? ¿Qué hubiera hecho si ese grito desgarrador que le despertó los oídos hubiera sido de Saga?-Definitivamente no quiera ni pensarlo.

-Hablando de cosas desagradables-el de cabello corto puso una caja llena de archivos sobre la mesa-¿Ya interrogaste a Saga?

-Interrogo a los criminales, Sísifo, pero si te refieres a ¿Qué si ya hable con él? Pues te diré que lo intente, pero…

-¿Pero?...

-No me dijo nada- Aspros dejo libre un suspiro derrotado.

-¿Nada?-Sísifo le vio aún más extrañando.

-Que fuera verdad, no-confeso decepcionado-Saga no es de los que mienten, detesta las mentiras.

-¿Y cómo sabes que te miente?

-Porque al igual que yo (malamente) no sabe mentir.

CASA DE LOS GÉMINIS

Kanon abrió de a poco la puerta y encontró a Saga sentado en su cama abotonándose el pijama, tenía la mirada perdida, como si no estuviera ahí.

-Ha… Saga?-el oír su nombre lo trajo de vuelta de repente-Kardia ya se durmió, se quedó en la sala-el chico entro cerrando con cuidado la puerta-¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Quieres que…

-Kanon-le corto su gemelo de repente, el otro se quedó callado a la espera de las palabras de su hermano-No, olvídalo, no es nada.

-Saga, yo no me chupo el dedo-el chico en la puerta se cruzó de brazos ante la mirada sorprendida de su hermano-¿Se te olvida que somos gemelos? Te conozco, no le dijiste la verdad a Papá, por eso estas así-el mayor desvió sus ojos hacia otro lado y solo escucho los pasos de Kanon al aproximarse-Saga, tú no eres así, dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Es que si te digo no me lo creerías.

-Te creeré-dijo solemne sentándose junto a él-Además ya te dije que se cuándo me mientes, al igual que a Papá, mientras mientes te traicionan los nervios, tiendes a mirar a tu derecha y te tortura la conciencia.

-Vas a decir que estoy loco-dijo Saga con un tono más natural y mirándole a los ojos.

-Te escucho.

-Se exactamente qué fue lo que le paso a Yato-puntualizo haciendo que Kanon se quedara mudo-Kanon creo que esa cosa va a venir por mi…

Continuara…

**N/A: No es muy largo, pero tiene bastante diría yo; espero sus comentarios y especulaciones ;) mientras me pondré a trabajar en uno que ya tiene rato pausado, ustedes ya saben cuál es, bueno n.n gracias por leer, besitos y no olviden su review xp**


	4. Chapter 4Miedo o precaucion?

**Hola! saben ya se, esto de disculparme por los retrasos se me está haciendo una fea costumbre 7-7 les daré horas extra a mis musas por no trabajar como se debe xp advierto, le puse un intento de comedia.**

**Bueno, ya saben : Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Las dos caras del terror cap4: Miedo o precaución?**

**De mañana en casa de los gemelos**

Kardia dormía a sus anchas en la planta baja, desparramado en el sillón de dos cuerpos que se ubicaba en la sala, en la mesa de centro estaban las llaves de su camaro, su placa y su arma, cosa que Aspros seguramente ya le hubiera reprochado. Se había quedado despierto hasta tarde revisando el caso de Aldebarán, tal fue su desvelo que se olvidó de activar la alarma para levantar a los chicos.

De repente, el teléfono del griego comenzó a sonar por cuarta vez sobre la mesa, Kardia estiro un brazo y busco el artefacto a ciegas palpando todo con la mano, cuando lo encontró se lo llevo al oído y atendió con evidente desgano pensando que mataría a quien fuera el que le hubiera despertado.

-H…Hola…-contesto más dormido que despierto.

_-¡Kardia! ¿Hasta ahora me contestas?!_

_-_¿Aspros?-soltó Kardia extrañando-¿Worque marcas dan tempruano?-bostezó el hombre todavía tendido en el sofá totalmente despreocupado mientras que del otro lado del teléfono Aspros ya estaba con la palma en la frente buscando en lo profundo algún resto de paciencia.

_-Son cinco para las siete, Saga y Kanon tienen escuela!_

_-_Cinco para…-Kardia se pasaba una mano por la cara cuando como balde de agua helada le calló el veinte-Cinco para las siete?! En la manga!-exclamo al instante que se paró como resorte, hubiera dicho una palabra más fuerte, pero por mucho que se exaltara seguía siendo la casa de Aspros-¡Tengo que colgar, luego te llamo!-tan pronto como colgó salió como exhalación al cuarto de los gemelos-¡Chicos despier…ten…-para sorpresa de Kardia los dos chicos ya estaban despiertos, arreglados y con las mochilas al hombro y mirándolo con una cara de ¿te encuentras bien?

-Vaya, reviviste, estábamos por despertarte, pero creo que Papá se nos adelantó-se aventuró a decir Kanon mientras salía del cuarto seguido por su hermano dejando en la puerta a un detective que no salía de su asombro.

-Aguarden un momento!-los chicos se frenaron a mitad de la escalera-¿Se puede saber , porque ninguno de ustedes, par de monstruos me despertó?

-Lo intentamos-se defendieron los hermanos con toda seriedad-Pero estabas prácticamente inconsciente-dijo Saga antes de fijarse en su reloj digital-Tenemos menos de tres minutos para llegar-todavía no sacaba la vista del reloj cuando Kardia lo cargo como si fuera un costal y se puso a Kanon bajo el brazo-¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Su padre pateara mi trasero si dejo que lleguen tarde-contesto el hombre luego de meter a los críos al auto y pasarse al asiento delantero.

-Sabes que de todas formas va a hacerlo ¿no?-dijo Saga que ya se había acomodado en la ventana con la mochila entre las piernas-A demás de que para llegar a tiempo tendrías que rebasar el límite de velocidad, lo cual…-el mismo se interrumpió al escuchar el rugido del motor-Si creo que hagas.

-Pónganse sus cinturones chicos-Kardia hizo el cambio en la palanca-Esta es una ventaja de ser policía-dijo más para sí que para los muchachos y presionando el acelerador casi a fondo, el detective salió dejando las marcas de los neumáticos bien puestas en el asfalto.

-¡Diablos, Kardia! ¿Estás loco?!-grito Kanon aferrado al asiento y con la espalda bien replegada a su respaldo.

-Hey, cuidado con dejarle tus uñas marcadas enano, es piel no cualquier cosa-advirtió Kardia desde el retrovisor –Están en un deportivo, no en la carrosa de Papá-el mayor saco sus gafas negras de la guantera y se cubrió los ojos con ellas. Miro por un momento a Saga, el pobre iba prendido de la puerta-_Aspros, mira como los tienes, eso te pasa por conducir como abuela-_le hizo una mueca cómplice a la palanca-_Treinta segundos, suficiente para enseñarles lo que es velocidad._

-¡Kardia!-exclamaron ambos gemelos al sentir el tirón del camaro.

Cuando el auto aparco en la entrada de la escuela tanto Saga como Kanon salieron presurosos del auto y entraron corriendo al edificio, en tanto Kardia se despidió con una amplia sonrisa marca Colgate.

-Bueno, yo ya cumplí con mi parte. Hora de ir con Manigoldo-el peli azul dio vuelta a las llaves para arrancar cuando vio a través del espejo lateral a un hombre ingresar a la escuela en una picop, Por sus rasgos lo reconoció como el hombre que había telefoneado al departamento días atrás-¿Krishna? Me parece que tendré que quedarme por aquí un rato.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE GRECIA-7:00 AM**

Manigoldo estaba muy cómodo, sentado con los pies cruzados sobre su escritorio con un periódico en la cara cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón; sin quitarse el papel de la cara tomo su celular y atendió la llamada.

-¿En dónde demonios estas?-fue lo único que dijo sin necesidad de preguntar antes ¿Quién? O ¿para qué? guardo silencio un momento-¿Cómo que te vas a quedar?!-su reclamo se escuchó hasta el baño del segundo piso-Se suponía que dejabas a los enanos y te venias…aja…aja… ¿Tarde tú? Ja!, por favor ¿Cuándo no? Si a ti hay que levantarte casi con cañón-para Manigoldo nunca era demasiado temprano o demasiado tarde para burlarse de Kardia, siempre había tiempo para fastidiar-Entiendo, solo trata de no sacarle información a golpes quieres?-luego de eso colgó-Pues… ya que no vas a venir…-se levantó de su silla, tomo su saco y las llaves-¿Para qué seguir esperando? Averiguare lo que pueda por mi cuenta.

**SECUNDARIA BENNU-ESTACIONAMIENTO-MISMO MOMENTO**

-Je, idiota-Kardia se guardó el teléfono y se bajó del camaro preguntándose ¿Qué sería más prudente? Si entrar y preguntar por krishna o ir personalmente a buscarlo hasta dar con él-Al diablo, sirve que le doy una vuelta a la escuela-despreocupado empezó a caminar hacia la entrada trasera, pero antes de que pusiera la mano en la manija de la puerta una pequeña mariposa blanca se le adelanto posándose sobre la misma.

**LABORATORIO-CLASE DE BIOLOGIA**

-Pagina doscientos nueve de su libro-indico el profesor Alberich mientras garabateaba algo en la pizarra del salón-Hoy veremos la célula animal y vegetal-el hombre se apartó del pizarrón y señaló con la tiza los respectivos dibujos que había hecho con mucha precisión. Estaba por dar otra indicación a su grupo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta-Mu, puedes abrir la puerta?

El chico peli lila se puso de pie y respondió con su acción a la petición del docente-Señor krishna?

-¿Cómo estas, Mu?-lo saludo amablemente el intendente-¿Puedo hablar con tu maestro?

-Claro-dijo haciéndose a un lado-Lo buscan a usted maestro.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte krishna?

-Buenos días profesor Megrez, vera hay un par de alumnos que tienen un asunto pendiente conmigo ¿podría dejarlos salir?

Alberich tomo su lista y se sopló el flequillo-¿Nombres?-pregunto distraído sacando un bolígrafo con tinta azul listo para hacer la anotación correspondiente.

-Saga y Kanon-los gemelos se encogieron de hombros ante las miradas de sorpresa por parte de sus compañeros y maestro.

-¿Me repites los nombres krishna?-el conserje hizo otra vez la mención con todo y apellido-Esto debe ser una equivocación ¿estamos hablando de los mismos alumnos?

-Siendo francos, a mí también me sorprendió que se tratara de ellos, profesor.

-No preguntare que los llevo a estar en la lista de castigados de krishna, dado que no me incumbe, lo que si me pregunto es ¿debería bajarles los dos puntos de la conducta?-aproximo la punta del bolígrafo al papel.

-No lo haga profesor!-Kioko se puso de pie de inmediato-Lo hicieron para ayudarme, unos chicos me estaban molestando afuera del baño-se apuró a excusarlos.

-Bien dicen por ahí que al que mete paz le toca más-el profesor bajo la lista y la puso sobre la mesa-Por ser la primera vez lo dejare pasar y solo les quitare medio punto, no se confíen porque no suelo ser condescendiente, ahora retírense si son tan amables.

Sin decir nada, los muchachos se colgaron la mochila y salieron del salón, Kanon le agradecía mentalmente a Kioko por intervenir, bien sabía que Alberich se tomaba muy en serio la conducta de sus estudiantes. Mu cerró la puerta y volvió a su asiento a un lado de Shaka que miraba pensativo hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo pensando que no era para tanto, conocía a los gemelos tanto como Shaka, no tenía nada de extraño el que sus amigos se metieran en problemas por defender a Kioko, era su mejor amiga.

-Precisamente eso es lo que me estoy preguntando, Mu-respondió con la barbilla recargada sobre la palma de su mano-¿Viste la cara de Saga? Se veía…

-¿Preocupado?-le atajo Mu.

-Más bien, nervioso, pero preocupado también está bien; desde que llego no hablo mucho y casi todo el tiempo se la paso mirando a la ventana.

-Pues no lo culpo, después de lo de ayer-el rubio puso los ojos en el pizarrón.

-Primero Aldebarán, luego Yato ¿Quién sigue?

-¿Aldebarán?

-Carpintería-Shaka se dispuso a copiar lo que Alberich había anotado como un extra a cada lado de los dibujos-Tiene poco que desapareció, dijeron que había salido de viaje para no armar un escándalo.

-Y tú como sabes eso?

-Mi Papá me lo conto anoche, dijo que la policía había ido al hospital preguntando por él en la sala de urgencias, dijeron que estaba perdido.

-No entiendo ¿Por qué no han cancelado las clases?-para esto, ambos niños ya habían llamado la atención de Alberich.

-Mu, Shaka ¿quieren dejar de chismorrear? Trato de dar mi clase…

-Lo siento profesor- se disculparon al unísono.

El docente retomo su labor tratando de olvidar lo poco que había alcanzado a oír-Con que la policía se está guardando cosas…-susurro para si en lo que buscaba una página en su libro_-¿Será a qué?...imposible-_su entre cejo se arrugo al hacerse aquella conclusión.

**ALMACÉN**

Los gemelos bajaban los escalones detrás de krishna rumbo al sótano de la escuela, le llamaban almacén no solo porque ahí guardaran mesas y pupitres, también porque sonaba menos intimidante, no era lo mismo mandar a un estudiante por una silla al almacén a pedirle que bajara a traerla del sótano de la escuela.

Kanon caminaba a la diestra de Saga, le tiro una mirada rápida a su hermano, de inmediato se dio cuenta de lo incomodo que se sentía.

-Oye…-dijo Kanon acercándose a su oído-¿Te encuentras bien?

-No es nada-dijo removiéndose un poco-Estoy bien, de veras. Olvida lo que te dije ayer ¿quieres?

Kanon estaba por protestar cuando se detuvieron ante un par de puertas con cerrojo-Ya llegamos jovencitos-el intendente saco su manojo de llaves y de entre tantas tomo una como si ya supiera cual le correspondía con tan solo tocarla y la metió en la ranura. Las bisagras rechinaron al momento que el sujeto del overol les dio el acceso a los dos críos-Bienvenidos-les dijo al momento de oprimir el interruptor de la luz.

-Qué lugar tan…-Saga se quedó buscando la palabra adecuada.

-Tétrico-le secundo su hermano igual de impactado que él-¿Hace cuánto que no limpian este lugar?

-Vamos muchachos!-rio el hombre ante las caras de los dos chiquillos-No esta tan sucio.

-¿Qué no esta tan sucio?! Pero si esto está cubierto de telarañas-dijo Saga luego de tomar una pequeña telaraña y enrollarla en su dedo índice-Además apesta como si algo se hubiera muerto aquí-replico el chico cubriéndose la nariz con la manga de su camisa.

-¿Y quién dijo que no?-soltó el conserje con tono lúgubre provocando que a los chavales se les enchinara la piel, de solo ver sus caras no pudo contener sus carcajadas-Es broma! Jjajajajaja es broma chicos! Es broma!-nervioso el par también empezó a reír-Lo único muerto aquí son ratas, no tienen de que asustarse.

-¿Y exactamente que hay que hacer?-pregunto el más chico señalando el montonal de mesa bancos encimados uno sobre otro.

-Reubicarlos y acomodarlos en aquel extremo-apunto krishna a la esquina más próxima-El punto es desobstruir las dos puertas que están detrás de todo eso.

-Aguarde ¿Qué no son las dos puertas que se ven desde el campo de béisbol?-pregunto Saga sintiéndose familiarizado con el lugar.

-Esas mismas-le confirmo el conserje-Hace quince años que no se abren, seguramente los cerrojos han de estar oxidados, pero con un poco de esfuerzo y bastante aceite podremos abrirlas sin mucho problema. Ahora si me permiten, tengo que salir a arreglar las los aspersores, en un momento volveré para ver cómo les va-les palmeo la espalda y se fue dejándolos a ellos dos completamente solos bajo la opaca luz de un bombillo amarillo y ante una muralla de trebejos viejos.

**DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICÍA DE GRECIA- 7:30 AM**

Aspros estaba cabeceando sobre el escritorio de su jefe, por más que se esforzaba por mantener los ojos bien abiertos estos se cerraban como si sus pestañas le pesaran, de nada le habían servido las ocho tazas de café que se había zampado desde que sintió los primeros indicios de sueño.

-¿Café?-la voz de Sísifo apenas le hacía eco en la cabeza-Cielos amigo, te vez terrible-el castaño le puso la taza humeante enfrente-Vamos, Aspros. Te necesito despierto.

-Olvídalo Sísifo, con eso no vas a despertarlo-por la puerta apareció el capitán de la unidad, Sage Cancry-¿Quieres tener a Aspros en sus cinco sentidos? Necesitas uno de estos-dijo mostrándole al joven detective un pimiento del tamaño de un frijol.

-Y eso… ¿es efectivo?-cuestiono el chico no muy confiado de los métodos de su superior.

-¿Qué si es efectivo? Solo mira y calla niño-Sage chasqueo los dedos frente a Aspros, este apenas levanto la cabeza-Toma-le dijo echándole el pimiento miniatura en la boca-Mastica esto.

-….!...-No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el peli azul se puso de pie con los brazos estáticos sobre la madera del escritorio con la cara completamente roja y los ojos bien abiertos de par en par.

-¿Qué te dije?-Sage veía complacido a Sísifo que se apuró a acercarle la taza de café a su compañero de ojos lagrimean tés, pero en vez de aliviar el ardor en su lengua el líquido recién salido de la cafetera no hizo más que quemarle los labios y la lengua-Creo que con eso será suficiente ¿Ya estas completamente despierto, Aspros?-Sage tomo asiento en su lugar.

Jadeante y con cierta sensación de ardor en la garganta, el policía dejo la taza vacía en su antiguo sitio y miro a su capitán con cara de pocos amigos-¿Qué clase de método arcaico fue ese?

-Podrá ser arcaico, pero sirve. Ahora díganme ¿Qué tenemos? Supe que se quedaron toda la noche trabajando ¿Algún progreso? -Aspros camino hasta el surtidor de agua que estaba justo a un lado de la ventana, cogió un cono de papel y lo lleno de agua.

-Pues vera-Sísifo agarro la caja de cartón que había puesto en una silla y la paso al escritorio-De todas las pruebas encontradas cerca del área en donde desapareció Yato la única que arrojo resultados favorables en el laboratorio fue esta-de la caja sacó una bolsa transparente con una pelota de béisbol con el saludo en ella-La tinta…No es industrial, no pertenece a ningún bolígrafo o marcador-Sage abrió la bolsa y olio el interior arrugando casi de inmediato la nariz-Si, ya sé que apesta a…

-Huele a cadáver-soltó el anciano devolviendo el objeto a la caja, Aspros ya volvía a su lugar con el cono en la mano-Aspros, tú fuiste el primero en llegar ¿Viste algo?

-Si, a mi hijo inconsciente en la orilla de un barranco-dijo con neutralidad luego de hacer una bola el cono y arrojarlo al cesto.

-Sísifo me dijo que el muchacho no te dijo mucho…

-No me dijo la verdad que es distinto-rectifico el oficial.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tenemos?-pregunto con ligero sarcasmo-Sin importar lo que me muestren no servirá de nada si no tenemos la información que necesitamos.

-También encontré esto-dijo el castaño en un intento de aminorar la tensión que se estaba acumulando-Pelo de jaguar, no estaba lejos del claro en donde encontré la pelota-el muchacho puso el sobre en la mesa-No hay jaguares en el bosque capitán y menos disecados.

-¿Disecados dices?

-No es de un animal vivo-secundo el detective Géminis-Más bien parece del tipo de pelo que se encontraría en un abrigo, una vestimenta.

-Ya veo… ¿alguna idea caballeros?

-Manigoldo nos dijo que Kardia estaba en la escuela, quería interrogar personalmente al intendente, esperaremos a ver si consigue algo que nos sea útil, Aspros y yo iremos más tarde al bosque para dar un recorrido en donde encontré el pelo de jaguar.

-Está bien, si no tenemos nada más de que hablar pueden retirarse-les indico su superior con un ademan, ambos oficiales se estaban por retirar, Sísifo fue el primero en salir-Espera un poco Aspros-el peli azul se detuvo y miro al hombre del traje gris-Supongo que como en otras ocasiones haz de haber dejado a tus hijos con Antarsis ¿no?

-Discúlpeme, no era mi intención interferir con el trabajo de Kardia, es solo que…

-Yo entiendo-lo interrumpió Sage antes de que terminara-No debe ser sencillo ser padre soltero. Menos teniendo dos cargas sobre tus hombros.

-No son una carga, capitán…son lo único que tengo.

Sage se abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio-Aspros, desde que perdiste a tu esposa te has consagrado a esos dos chicos sin reparar en ti-el anciano tomo un sobre blanco y lo puso en la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?-interrogo con la ceja levantada.

-Aspros ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que llevaste a tus hijos a un parque de diversiones?-el mayor le indico a su interlocutor que abriera el sobre-Necesitas un descanso y necesito a Kardia trabajando, no me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo conveniente el que te involucres mucho en este caso-Aspros hizo una mueca de desagrado-Integra me habría apoyado…-le dijo-Recuerdo cuando te escabullías de las juntas para ir a verla-rio él y Aspros suavizo su gesto tornando en una sonrisa de nostalgia-Acéptalo…por los viejos tiempos.

**SECUNDARIA-ALMACÉN **

Ya llevaban más de media hora acomodando mesas y sillas ahí abajo, krishna había llevado algunos de los mesa bancos más decentes a las aulas que requirieran de ellos así que los chavales se habían quedado solos despejando el área de las puertas.

-Ya casi acabamos –declaro Saga al poner el último pupitre en su lugar, el muchacho se limpió el sudor cuando una sonora risa se dejó oír a sus espaldas, los críos miraron a la entrada.

-¿Kioko?-dijo Kanon extrañando al ver a la niña de la sudadera color cielo reírse en la puerta.

-Deberían verse las caras-sus mejillas estaban rosadas de tanto reír y tenía mucha razón, las caras de los gemelos estaban cubiertas de suciedad y una capa de polvo se había acentuado en torno a sus ojos-Parecen mapaches-escupió tratando de controlar su risa, los dos hermanos buscaron su reflejo en los ojos del otro y al verse así de mugrosos rápidamente se restregaron la cara en el antebrazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kioko?-cuestiono el mayor sin detener su labor-Deberías estar en clase o Alberich se va a enojar.

-De hecho su clase ya termino-la chica entro dando un salto-Vine a ayudarles, es culpa mía que estén aquí, también quería pedirles una disculpa, bueno más bien a Saga-dijo con pena.

-¿A mí?-se señaló a sí mismo.

-Si…por no asistir al juego, tuve algunos problemas…

-Está bien-le corto él de tajo-Que bueno que no fuiste, la hubieras pasado mal-el jovencito le dio la espalda y camino hasta donde estaba el ultimo mueble, un pupitre doble que parecía tener unos quince años encima, se veía pesado y era lo único que obstruía las puertas.

Kioko miro preocupada a Kanon-Perdona, es solo que eso…-Kanon se interrumpió a si mismo, recordando que había un acuerdo de no hablar de lo ocurrido con los que no habían estado presentes.

-No, está bien –le esbozo una amable sonrisa-No debí ser tan imprudente.

-De todas formas no te inquietes, no está enojado contigo.

Saga trato de ignorarlos, se concentró en tratar de mover el pupitre, pero estaba muy pesado y apenas podía arrastrarlo; llamó a Kanon para que le ayudara, pero seguía siendo difícil.

-Puede que llegara tarde, pero al menos déjenme ayudarles con eso-dijo la jovencita de cabellos rey parándose en el lado contrario del que empujaban los gemelos. Así los tres intentaron correr el pupitre y en su proceso llego el fornido intendente que al ver tan cómico cuadro no pudo contener su sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa muchachos? No me digan que intentaran mover eso ustedes tres solos-Krishna se paró en el lugar que ocupaba Kioko y mando a la niña con los gemelos-Se necesitan dos adultos para mover uno de estos; a la cuenta de tres. Vamos a ver cuánta fuerza tienen esos brazos.

Los chicos rieron ante el comentario, sin querer Saga término mirando el pequeño traga luz en una de las paredes del sótano, su risa se apagó al instante que vio una mariposa blanca revoloteando afuera, una inquietud repentina se apodero de él, vio como la mariposa tocaba el cristal y se alejaba, era una acción repetitiva que le decía que saliera de ahí cuanto antes. Kanon miro de soslayo a su hermano, ya no estaba tan seguro de querer mover esa mesa.

**CAMPO DE BEISBOL **

Sentado en las gradas más altas estaba Kardia, tenía la boca recargada contra su puño, le había dado la vuelta entera a la escuela buscando al intendente que parecía estar por todos lados menos en donde debía, el cuarto de intendencia, incluso se había atrevido a preguntar por él, de aquí lo mandaron para acá y luego para allá, el punto es que ya estaba fastidiado, como última opción camino hasta el campo de béisbol que cabe destacar estaba vacío. Se sentó y se arrepintió de no haber acudido a ese lugar antes; desde donde estaba alcanzaba a peinar con la mirada una vasta cantidad de terreno, hasta que algo le obstruyo la vista.

-¿Otra vez tú?-soltó frunciendo el entrecejo-Ahora no, no tengo tiempo para ti, insecto-el detective agito la mano intentando ahuyentarle, pero la mariposa no se salió de su campo visual-Anda, aléjate ¿Cuál es tu problema?-alego-Genial, ahora discuto con un insecto…hu?-por alguna extraña razón, Kardia sintió una mirada en su nuca, con disimulo busco a su alrededor, pero no hallo nada. Entonces miro hacia arriba y ahí descubrió un par de ojos verdes de un tono lima que le veían desde una de las ventanas del segundo piso.

-¿Algún problema, amigo?!-escupió Kardia mostrando su placa.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted?!-pidió Alberich asomado en la ventana, Kardia asintió y se reincorporo, para cuando se alejó del lugar una sombría masa negra se escurrió desde el bosque hasta donde se podían ver parcialmente las descarapeladas puertas de metal.

**ALMACÉN**

**-**Todo listo!-krishna procedió a sacudirse las manos-La directora se equivocó al decir que tardarían dos días arreglando esto, me sorprenden, ha de ser porque no son perezosos-los felicito el hombre con las manos en las caderas-Gracias por su ayuda jovencitos, ya pueden irse.

Esas tres palabras resonaron como un coro celestial en los oídos de Saga y Kanon "ya pueden irse" era lo único que querían…irse, los críos se apuraron a ponerse las mochilas al mismo tiempo que trataban de disimilar su urgencia por salir.

-De nada, fue un placer señor Krisna-se despidió Kanon.

-Que tenga un buen día-dijo Saga que ya estaba casi con un pie en la escalera cuando las dos puertas se cerraron de un porrazo-…!-Saga agarró la manija y la meneo con insistencia-Maldición…-mascullo entre dientes-No abre-gruñó cuando escucho como se ponía el cerrojo por fuera, entonces si se alarmo porque vio por uno de los cuadros enmarcados en las puertas que del otro lado no había nadie-_Ho..No!…_

_-_¡Saga, no es momento de hacerte el gracioso!-le reprendió Kioko al creer que se trataba de una pésima broma de mal gusto, pero supo que no era ninguna treta al ver al chico prenderse con ambas manos de la manija hasta casi colgarse de ellas.

-Tranquilo muchacho que aquí traigo las llaves-dijo el conserje divertido sacando su manojo repleto de llaves-Oye, niño ¿Qué tienes?-le pregunto a Kanon que empezaba a hiperventilarse.

-No…no me…gustan los lugares…los lugares cerrados-musito con dificultad el menor, desde que supo que tenían que bajar había tratado de mantenerse sereno, por estar con su hermano no le importaba si emparejaban la puerta, podía controlarse, pero ahora que veía a Saga desesperado por salir el miedo lo invadió, recordó lo que le conto su hermano, eso no lo ayudo, se sentía como un cordero enjaulado a merced de un lobo.

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Es claustrofóbico, maldita sea!-ladro Saga a la puerta, si su padre lo oyera, aunque a veces a él también maldecía-Tengo que sacarlo de aquí o se pondrá mal.

-Dame un segundo!-krishna se puso en marcha para localizar la lleve, sabía cuál era la que abría desde afuera, pero no cual abría el cerrojo desde adentro, nunca se había quedado encerrado así que batallaría un poco.

Kioko fue con Kanon para intentar calmarlo, el ruido de la manija y el de las llaves tenían al gemelo con los nervios de punta, pero lo que más lo estaba asustando era la actitud de su hermano; las veces que se habían quedado solos en un lugar cerrado Saga había actuado con total control de la situación, jamás lo había visto tan desesperado por abrir una puerta y sabia el ¿Por qué? De su desespero.

-Kanon, mírame…-le indico con voz suave Kioko haciendo que Kanon le mirara a los ojos, sus tranquilos ojos marrón rojizo-Escúchame Kanon, todo va a salir…-un golpe seco en las viejas puertas acabó con el alboroto e incluso con la agitación del menor-Bien…-hubo otro golpe-¿Qué fue eso?...-el bombillo en el techo empezó a parpadear y de un momento a otro…se apagó.

La luz regreso acompañada del alarido sonoro que soltó Kioko al ver dos tentáculos negros atravesar los cristales enmarcados en las puertas y atacar al señor Krishna, todo debajo de una oscuridad que iba y venía junto con tos golpes de algo que trataba de entrar.

-AUXILIO!-chillo Saga golpeando la puerta con pies y manos, rogaba que hubiera alguien en el laboratorio de biología, era el aula más próxima a las escaleras-SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!

**¡.0.0.0!**

**-SAQUENOS DE AQUÍ!**

El grito llego a los oídos de Kardia que justamente iba por ese mismo pasillo-¡Ese es Saga!-atino Kardia echándose a correr al instante, vio con sorpresa como la mariposa que lo había estado siguiendo le salía al paso justamente en las escaleras, de inmediato supo que tenía que bajar, más por los gritos que por simple intuición de seguir al insecto.

-El sótano!-exclamo Alberich que salió detrás de Kardia.

-¡Sótano!-repitió Kardia sorprendido antes de saltar por el barandal, ni los ruidos, ni los gritos, ni el lugar, nada le daba buena espina, al llegar a la puerta vieron que el interior estaba oscuro, pero ya no se oía absolutamente nada, pero si vieron la sangre embarrada en el cristal.

-Cielo santo!-Alberich se hizo para atrás en cuanto una mano adulta llena de sangre impacto contra el cristal-En la dirección hay una copia de las…-se interrumpió a si mismo al ver al policía sacar con la velocidad de un rayo su arma, quitarle el seguro y dispararle a la cerradura

-No digas estupideces ¡esto es para hoy!-de una patada abrió las dos puertas-¡Chicos!

-Kardia!-tan pronto como se abrieron las puertas, Saga y Kanon salieron desesperados a los brazos de Kardia, Alberich recibió a Kioko, pálida como un muerto y temblando como si hubiera estado en medio de una tormenta.

-Pero que mi…-el joven escudriñó de arriba abajo a los dos varones, estaban literalmente bañados en sangre al igual que la niña, pero no había en ellos ni cortes ni heridas-Tú!-le tiro una mirada demandante al joven maestro que trataba de controlar a su impactada alumna-Sácalos de aquí!

-Noo!-rogaron los tres críos al ver al detective levantarse, Kanon miro hacia la oscura entrada horrorizado, estaba plenamente consciente de que ya no había nada ahí, pero temía que esa cosa regresara, una gota de sudor se escurrió por su frente roja, miro a Kardia a los ojos, le rogaba que no bajara, no quería que se fuera a ningún lado.

-No vallas…por favor!

-Estaré bien…-prometió el mayor que vio a cierto par de alitas blancas pararse en el marco de la puerta.

Continuara…

**N/A: QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA LOCURA n.n ESPERO SUS CRITICAS CON ANSIAS, LES MANDO UN ABRAZO, GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	5. Chapter 5insinuas a caso?

**Hola amigos! Aquí está la continuación que les debía jaja, ya saben: Los personajes no me pertenecen n.n**

**Ahora…a leer!**

**Las dos caras del terror cap5: Insinúas acaso…?**

Las alas de la mariposa se batieron dos veces, Kardia estaba por ingresar al sombrío almacén cuando su móvil atrajo su atención desde el interior de su cazadora…

**Departamento de policía de Grecia.**

Era su novena taza de café y se había escapado del agarre de sus dedos, pero no fue el sueño lo que lo hizo tirar la cerámica, después de lo que escuchó no solo se le abrieron los ojos por completo, perdiendo del todo hasta el mínimo rastro de sueño, sino que salió corriendo como si su cuerpo desconociera el significado de la palabra cansancio, con las piernas por delante y el latido en la garganta, Aspros salió como huracán del departamento atropellando y empujando a cuanto imprudente se pusiera en su camino.

-Aspros!-Sísifo vio a su compañero atravesar las puertas sin dar contemplaciones a nadie, de inmediato supo que se trataba de los niños… ¿Por qué más el hombre más serio de toda la unidad saldría de manera tan escandalosa?, el castaño no tardo en salir detrás suyo, Aspros no se alteraba por cualquier cosa, algo debía de haberles pasado a los gemelos.

Pero para cuando Sísifo salió de la jefatura el auto de Aspros ya había salido dejando las huellas de los neumáticos pintadas de negro en el cemento, de pronto otro vehículo apareció súbitamente frente al griego.

-Sísifo!-Manigoldo abrió la puerta del acompañante -¿Qué paso?-se apresuró a interrogar en lo que su amigo cerraba la puerta.

-No lo sé, me dijo que llamaría a Kardia para que pasara por los chicos si llegaba tarde, luego solo salió corriendo!

-Espera un minuto ¿dijiste Kardia?

-Si ¿Qué pasa con él?-soltó el otro preocupado.

-Que Kardia está en la escuela de los gemelos-dijo y sin más… hundió el pie en el acelerador sin quitar la vista del camino.

**.0.0**

El Lexus corría a una velocidad tal! Que habría hecho que Kardia se tragara las palabras que había dicho esa mañana sobre el supuesto modo anticuado de conducir que tenía el detective Géminis. Y tenía razones para romper los límites de velocidad ¿Quién no conduciría a una velocidad marca diablo si de repente llama y le dicen que acaban de sacar a sus hijos de un sótano cubiertos de sangre desde el pelo hasta los pies y en estado de completo pánico casi al borde de la histeria?

Entro por el estacionamiento casi echando las puertas abajo, se bajó dejando la puerta abierta, no tenía tiempo para cerrarla y haciendo uso de los conocimientos que tenía sobre la ubicación de todo en el colegio, el alarmado padre salió como relámpago hasta llegar a las escalinatas que conducían al almacén, a medida que se iba acercando los sollozos se hacían más perceptibles y a mitad de las escaleras…

-Saga! Kanon!

-Papá!-exclamaron casi llorando de alivio, Aspros se quedó dónde estaba, el ver a sus hijos llenos del rojo de una sangre que rogaba y no fuera la suya.

-Papá!-el primero en prenderse a su torso fue Kanon que era el que más estaba cubierto de rojo, principalmente en el rostro y parte del cabello.

-¡Hijos míos!-el peli azul mayor no dudo en envolverlos con su protector abrazo, las ropas de Saga estaban tan empapadas que mancharon por completo la chaqueta y el pantalón de su padre, Aspros llevo su vista hasta Kardia que lo veía preocupado, no hacía falta que Aspros preguntara. El detective más joven le hizo una señal con la cabeza al profesor que seguía abrazando a una Kioko en estado de shok; Alberich no dijo nada, tomo a la niña y se la llevo y junto con ella a los dos chicos que preferían no tener que alejarse de su padre.

-No! No, por favor Papá!-decía Saga que era apartado por su profesor.

-Papá! Ven con nosotros!-pedía Kanon, aunque más que eso era un ruego por parte del menor-No bajes…

Con amabilidad, Aspros se zafó del agarre de sus hijos-Escúchenme, todo estará bien no va a pasar nada, ya estoy aquí…Saga-le hablo al chico que gimoteaba-Te necesito sereno y a ti también Kanon-miro fijo al más chico, por más que lo deseara no podía quedarse con ellos, aunque por dentro moría de ganas de abrazarlos, de besar sus cabezas, de no dejarlos! No podía, su propio instinto se lo exigía, algo le había hecho eso a sus hijos, más que deber policiaco esto ya se estaba volviendo personal-Llévelos a un salón desocupado y que nadie salga del edificio.

-Así lo hare-el maestro empezó a subir cuando el policía vivió a detenerlo.

-Una cosa más-le dijo-Llame a la central de bomberos y pida que lo comuniquen con el jefe Wyvern, necesitamos un distractor, pida que venga un camión pequeño para que evacuen a los estudiantes-habiendo dicho esto Alberich asintió y se fue con los tres jóvenes.

-¿Estás seguro de que no quieres ir con ellos?

Aspros respiro profundo-Muy seguro-contesto recobrando la serenidad de su voz para luego virarse y mirar con cierto alivio a su amigo-Muchas gracias Kardia…de verdad…gracias.

-Todavía no agradezcas-le dijo Kardia tomando de nueva cuenta su arma-Aun no he entrado, tus hijos me suplicaron que no lo hiciera-el hombre en las escaleras bajo lentamente con la mirada centrada en la oscuridad de la entrada, si el culpable seguía ahí y si de casualidad llegaba a verlo no vacilaría en dejarlo como coladera-¿Alguna idea de en donde está el interruptor?-cuestiono afilando la mirada.

-A tu derecha, en la pared-fue su corta respuesta.

-Ok. A las tres, yo enciendo, tú apuntas y si es necesario disparas-eso era algo que Kardia no podía dudar, conocía muy bien a Aspros como para saber que le vaciaría el cartucho en las piernas a cualquier criminal inepto que osara meterse con sus hijos antes de arrestarlo-Entonces… una…dos…tres!

**Salón de biología**

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que el profesor Megrez salió para la dirección dejándoles la estricta orden de no salir bajo ninguna circunstancia del aula; Kanon estaba arrinconado aun lado de la puerta con las piernas abrazadas, lo único visible en su asustadizo rostro eran sus ojos que veían perdidamente a la ventana escudriñándola de extremo a extremo, la joven Kioko no estaba en un mejor estado, ella un seguía temblando sentada en el lugar del maestro mientras que Saga ocupaba uno de los lugares en las mesas próximas a la puerta, el chico estaba inclinado con un codo sobre la mesa , sosteniendo con la palma de su mano su frente y enredando en sus dedos parte de su cabello.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-la chica fue la primera en romper en silencio con una pregunta que salió casi automática.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-le atajo Kanon sin perder de vista la ventana.

-Esa…esa cosa nos matara como lo hizo con el señor Krisna… ¡Tenemos que decir…

-No nos van a creer!-le grito Kanon-O peor… dirían que estamos locos.

-¿Entonces qué?! Nos vamos a quedar callados esperando a que venga por nosotros?!-rechisto con los ojos aguados por la frustración y el miedo-Nosotros sabemos lo que paso!

-¿Qué no lo entiendes?!-protesto Kanon con las lágrimas rodando por sus pálidas mejillas-Si abrimos la boca eso no va a cambiar! Nadie estaba ahí aparte de nosotros! Tú misma lo viste, sabes que no podemos decirles la verdad!

-YA CALLENSE!-demando Saga desde su lugar, se enderezó mirando a su hermano y a su amiga con los ojos irritados y cara de fastidio-Kioko, Kanon tiene razón, no podemos hablar así a la ligera o terminaremos en un manicomio, sin embargo-esta vez volteo a ver a su hermano-Lo que ella dice también está en lo cierto. Kanon tú y yo sabemos cómo funciona esto, somos los únicos testigos y la policía nos va a interrogar hasta el cansancio, lo único que nos queda es idear una historia creíble.

-¿Y qué propones?- repuso Kanon con tono altivo-Te recuerdo que no eres el mejor mintiendo ¿ya olvidaste lo del campo de béisbol?

-¿Que paso en el campo de béisbol?-Kioko miraba de un gemelo al otro sin entender nada-¿Qué no me oyen?! ¿Qué paso?!

-Esa cosa se llevó a Yato-espeto Saga sin siquiera mirarla-Intente mentirle a Papá, pero no me creyó y un no le he dicho nada al respecto.

-Ni mi hermano, ni yo somos buenos mintiendo-concluyo Kanon.

-Pues van a tener que aprender. Los tres contaremos la misma historia, usaremos una que otra variable para que no sospechen y…

-¿Y luego qué? ¿Nos confinaremos en nuestra habitación por siempre?

-Kanon!-le reprocho el mayor.

-¡Es esa maldita mariposa y lo sabes, Saga!-acuso el menor-Desde que ella apareció también lo ha hecho esa…esa… ¡Lo que sea que sea!

-Kanon basta!-le grito Saga cuando escucharon el ruido de un motor fuera del edificio, los tres corrieron a la ventana y vieron a dos hombres bajarse del vehículo-Son Sísifo y Manigoldo!

-Demonios, esos dos huelen las mentiras a kilómetros!

-Ya no podemos perder más tiempo, tenemos que actuar-declaro Kioko-Mientras sigamos fingiendo que estamos en shok será más difícil que descubran si mentimos, Saga: tendrás que imitar a Kanon como cuando se encuentra en un lugar cerrado, Kanon: tú le ayudaras.

-Está bien, pero ¿y que hay con la historia?-el menor le miro expectante.

-¿Olvidaste mi cuento? No se preocupen yo veré que invento.

**De regreso al almacén**

Los cuatro detectives tenían la misma expresión en el rostro, Sísifo y Manigoldo habían llegado justo en el momento que se encendieron las luces, el cuarteto se había quedado sin habla, lo que el bombillo iluminaba era una de las escenas más perturbadoras que habían visto en su vida, había sangre desde el techo hasta el suelo, pero eso no era lo más escalofriante…los restos del cuerpo despedazado del conserje estaban desperdigados por todo el sótano.

-HM!.. Voy a vomitar!- Sísifo se cubrió la boca, la escena era tan repugnante que no resistió la urgencia de devolver el estómago.

-Pero… ¿Qué carajos paso aquí?-Kardia apenas salía de su asombro, cuando descubrió una mano mutilada enfrente de sus pies-Que mier…

-¿Quién haría una bestialidad así?-Manigoldo bajo su arma al confirmar que no había nadie.

-Eso mismo, Manigoldo…una bestia-Aspros no titubeo más e ingreso al sótano sin bajar su arma, fue seguido por sus compañeros, a excepción de Sísifo que más que blanco estaba verde.

-No olviden que no podemos tocar nada hasta que lleguen los forenses-les recordó el italiano saltando una pierna desmembrada.

-Viejo, aquí no hay nada que me interese tocar, no te preocupes por mí-dijo Kardia al ver que estaba por pisar un dedo.

-Oh! Chicos tienen que venir a ver esto!-anuncio Manigoldo que rebuscaba detrás de los pupitres que habían caído al suelo, para ese momento el detective Sagitarius ya se sentía mejor así que acudió donde sus camaradas…cosa que le convenía no haber hecho.

-Carajo! Pero qué asco!-soltó Sísifo antes de volver a salir a sacar las tripas-Lo siento muchachos… h!

Detrás de una pesada mesa y entre algunos pupitres ya despedazados estaba la cabeza desfigurada de krishna, parecía que un elefante la hubiera pisoteado, Kardia tuvo que tapársela boca y la nariz, ya su sistema lo estaba traicionando y no quería dar un concierto como su amigo el castaño.

-Con un demonio Sísifo! Estas dejando este lugar peor de lo que ya está!-grito Manigoldo que junto con Aspros era de los que tenían el estómago más fuerte.

-No puedo creer que los tres críos estuvieran aquí encerrados…-dijo el muchacho cada vez más asqueado-No llevo más de tres minutos y ya siento que esto me dejara secuelas.

Aspros seguía sin pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado perturbado, pero más que nada preocupado por el estado mental de sus hijos, si para ellos que eran policías les parecía horroroso ¿Qué habría sido de los más pequeños que lo presenciaron todo?

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que llagaran los bomberos, Alberich había dado la mejor excusa que se le había ocurrido, una posible fuga de gas e inicio de un fuego cerca del almacén, automáticamente todos los estudiantes fueron enviados a sus casas, lo que tomo una hora aproximadamente, después de eso llegaron los forenses junto con Sage que antes que estaba tan desconcertado como el resto.

-Manigoldo!-llamo al italiano que estaba conversando con uno de los forenses, el hombre, al igual que las demás unidades había llegado por la parte trasera, los bomberos se habían tomado la molestia de ayudarles a abrir las pesadas puertas traseras y ahora todo era visible.

-¿Viene a la fiesta, Sage?

-Veo que a pesar de las circunstancias tú no pierdes tu toque muchacho ¿Qué paso y en donde esta Aspros?-el viejo no tenía cara de buenos amigos en ese momento.

-Es parte de mi personalidad ¿Qué puedo decir? Aspros está en el edificio interrogando a una niña, Sísifo y Kardia están interrogando a los gemelos por separado, aunque no creo que los críos quieran hablar al respecto en este momento.

**Salón de biología (B)-Interrogatorio con Aspros.**

El mayor estaba sentado en el lugar de Alberich con las manos juntas sobre la mesa, viendo fija y seriamente a Kioko que apenas podía sostenerle la mirada, el policía no se dio cuenta de que la chiquilla estaba nerviosa.

-¿Es la primera vez que te interroga un oficial?-pregunto como si nada, a la espera paciente de una respuesta, la chica asintió-¿Estas asustada?-ella se encogió de hombros y asintió otra vez , por dentro estaba tratando de seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones que le habían dado los dos hermanos acerca de cómo se mostraba una víctima frente a un policía…siempre vulnerable, eso le evitaría las preguntas rápidas y agresivas o intimidantes-Kioko… ¿tú sabes quién soy, no? En este momento.

-El detective Aspros Géminis…-musitó la niña.

-Se supone que sí, pero en este momento también soy un padre preocupado ¿comprendes lo que te digo?

-Sí señor.

-Entonces, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿no?-la chica lo miro apenada-Kioko… ¿podrías decirme que fue lo que paso? Sé que no es fácil para ti, pero necesito que me ayudes para ayudarlos a ustedes.

Era el momento de empezar a actuar, los actores principales serian ellos tres y sus escenarios serían las aulas de biología para Kioko, matemáticas para Kanon e historia para Saga.

-H…Todo empezó cuando el señor krishna…-Kioko trago grueso y se le aguadaron los ojos al recordar al amable conserje, pero se esforzó por controlarse, al parecer su acto empezaría con un par de verdades-Llego por ellos cuando estábamos con el profesor Alberich porque estaban castigados y debían…

**Salón de matemáticas (M)-interrogatorio con Sísifo.**

**-**Teníamos que ayudarle al señor krishna a arreglar el almacén-relataba Kanon con los puños cerrados y la faz tensa, sentía como las lágrimas querían emerger, pero él no se los permitía ¡rayos! No había pensado que fuera a ser tan difícil-Cuando llegamos al sótano…

**Salón de historia (H)-interrogatorio con Kardia.**

**-**El conserje nos explicó que teníamos que quitar los mesa bancos para despejar las puertas traseras, luego salió para…para…-al chico se le corto la voz de a trancazo, ahora entendía cuando su padre le decía que la parte más difícil del trabajo era hacer que un testigo hablara-Repara unas cosas y nos dejo solos, luego…

**(B)**

-Llegue yo y para ese momento ellos ya casi habían terminado

**(M)**

**-**Nos faltaba una mesa y Kioko llego para ayudarnos y para disculparse por no asistir al juego de mi hermano.

**(H)**

**-**El señor krishna regreso y nos ayudó a mover la mesa, luego nos dio permiso para irnos y entonces…

-Entonces ¿Qué paso?-le alentó Sísifo compasivo-¿Qué paso, Saga?

**(B)**

-La puerta se cerró…

**(M)**

-Saga intento abrirla, yo me asuste porque…

-No te gustan los lugares cerrados-le complemento el oficial.

**(H)**

**-**Luego empezamos a oír ruidos en las puertas de atrás, como si alguien fuera a entrar, yo seguía jalando las manijas y Kanon se estaba alterando, entre en pánico.

**(B)**

-No teníamos idea de que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro nos cortaron la luz y… y… no, no pudimos ver nada!

**(M)**

-Kioko me arrastró a un rincón, no sé en donde se metió Saga, estaba demasiado oscuro y yo muy asustado! –Kanon se tapó la cara y rompió a llorar.

**(H)**

-Me oculte detrás de unas mesas!-el chico gimoteaba sin parar-Me tape los oídos! Esos…esos gritos!

**(B)**

-Empecé a gritar y Saga…Saga… intentaba pedir ayuda-Kioko también dejo salir el llanto-Ya sabíamos que el señor krishna estaba muerto! Sus gritos fueron horribles!

-¿Pero qué paso? No vieron a nadie? – por fin , Aspros llego a la pregunta importante-¿Quién lo hizo?

**(H)**

-No lo sé…-musitó el muchacho-No supe nada…

**(M)**

-No… vi nada

**(B)**

**-**No escuche nada más…

**(H)**

**-**Luego llegaste tú.

**.0**

Al finalizar los interrogatorios los paramédicos entraron y se llevaron a los niños a una ambulancia para que los revisaran, Sísifo y Kardia no salieron de las aulas, se quedaron a procesar todo lo que habían escuchado. Kardia se costó sobre el escritorio con las manos detrás de la cabeza mirando la luz en el techo, en eso paso una mosca y recordó a la curiosa mariposa.

Sísifo, por su parte, adopto la postura del pensador, sentado en una de las esquinas del escritorio, le costaba creer que esos muchachos hubieran estado encerrados en ese lugar y no estuvieran muertos de miedo como había visto muchas veces.

Por otro lado, Aspros estaba sentado en una de las sillas que estaban afuera de la dirección, con los codos en las rodillas y el rostro sobre sus manos, se sobó las sienes, se encontraba en medio de una turbación mental de la que no podía salir ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Kardia no hubiera aparecido?... se palmeo la frente para desaparecer la idea de su cabeza-No pienses en eso!-se reprochó.

-Oye ¿estás bien?-el jefe de bomberos llego a sentarse a su lado.

-Radamanthis ¿Qué haces aquí?-soltó con desgano-No me digas. ¿Quieres saber que paso?

-No idiota, vine a ver como estabas-le reprocho afable el rubio-Yo no estaría muy tranquilo si acabara de sacar a mi hijo de una escena del crimen.

-Gracias por tu apoyo-el peli azul hizo una mueca para relajar el rostro-¿Y Valentine?

-En casa, sin televisión, sin juegos…

-Castigado.

-A salvo-corrigió el rubio-No lo sé, con todo esto que está pasando… tal vez el que Val este en casa sea lo mejor.

-Tienes razón, no quiero otro chico en mi lista de desaparecidos.

-¿Agua?-Radamanthis le ofreció una botella con agua fría, el detective la acepto.

-Gracias-el hombre le dio lo que se conoce como "el gran trago" para luego bajar la botella y sincerarse con su amigo-Radamanthis, voy a ser franco contigo, como bien sabes no habrá clases por la investigación…pero si puedes tomarte un tiempo lejos de la ciudad hazlo-el otro lo miro extrañando-Es en serio, al alcalde no le importa si matan a alguien siempre y cuando nadie se entere, aquí no es seguro.

-Aspros!-apareció Manigoldo en el pasillo-Te buscan afuera!

-Voy en seguida!-anuncio-Disculpa Wyvern, tengo que irme. Gracias-se levantó y se alejó hasta la primera baranda de las escaleras.

-No, Aspros…Gracias a ti.

**Casa de la familia Wyvern-3horas más tarde**

-Linda ya llegue!-el inglés colgó su saco en el perchero y fue a tomar su lugar en la mesa para cenar con su familia.

-Hola mi amor ¿Qué tal tu día?-Pandora puso el plato delante de su marido y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Como siempre, lleno de fuego y cosas así ¿en dónde está Val?-pregunto como si nada.

-Arriba, le diré que baje a cenar-la mujer salió del comedor y llamo a su hijo desde las escaleras-Valentine!

El niño no tardo en bajar, la cena estuvo muy normal, hablaron de cosas vánales, nada importante, al final cada quien hizo sus deberes. Papá recogía la mesa, mamá lavaba los platos y el chiquillo sacaba la basura. Valentine salió con la bolsa de plástico por la puerta del patio y Radamanthis aprovecho para comentarle lo ocurrido hace unas horas a su esposa, al final ella le dio su opinión.

-Así que asesinaron al conserje…-Pandora se quedó callada un momento, lo bueno de ella era que no era como esas mujeres escandalosas que arman un drama, ella solo se tomaba su tiempo para pensar-¿Sabes que no podemos seg…

-Quiero que te tomes unos días con Valentine en lo que se componen las cosas.

-O en lo que encierran a esos niños-dijo al tiempo que enjabonaba una jarra.

-¿A qué te refieres?-el rubio dejo su labor de repente-Insinúas acaso que…

-Cielo, sale todo el tiempo en televisión, solo piénsalo, a la madre de esos niños la asesinaron, su padre apenas se acuerda de ellos, se la vive encerrado el departamento…

-Pandora!-el hombre azoto el salero en la mesa-No voy a permitir que te expreses así de Aspros y menos de sus hijos! Solo está haciendo su trabajo, es padre soltero por si no lo has notado y no porque él lo quisiera!

-Tú mismo dijiste que no había nadie ahí, eran tres chicos Radamanthis!

-Eso no los hace asesinos!

La discusión no se detuvo, ni siquiera notaron que habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Valentine había salido…

Continuara…

**N/A: no puse más porque me iba a quedar muy largo, espero les gustara n,n no olviden dejar su review, un abrazo amigos!**


End file.
